A Mandalorian Holiday
by atoz
Summary: Love hurts when the Ebon Hawk crew attends a Mandalorian festival called Valentine's Day...
1. Chapter 1

A Mandalorian Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR II.

A/N: BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! After two years, I have finally decided to update! I will be replacing all of the chapters (fixing grammar errors and confusing stuff; the story is the same, if you actually remember it) AND I will be adding a new chapter! Hooray!

Chapter One

"This is stupid. They're taking too long."

"I, too, am surprised they have not yet returned."

"Wait…I'm getting something…it's them."

Kreia smiled. "Excellent."

"Should we go to the camp and meet up with them?" Mical asked anxiously.

"No," Kreia answered immediately. "We shall wait here for them to return."

"Great," Atton said, rolling his eyes. "More waiting."

-------------------------------------------

"Well, that was stupid," Mira said with a sigh.

"I don't know about that," Kalan the Exile said. "We found a lot of useful items."

"I still can't figure out how that cannok ate a whole suit of Exar Kun Light Battle Armor," Mandalore commented.

"I am glad we are finally getting back to the ship, though," Kalan admitted.

"I'm not," Mandalore mumbled.

"Why not?" Kalan asked, concerned.

"Let's just say I'm not very fond of its crew."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well…Visas scares me, Mical scares me more, Atton is annoying, the T3 unit is always watching me, two evil droids is way more than enough for one ship, Kreia is the most frightening of all, and I think the Iridonian is plotting to kill me."

"Bao doesn't want to kill you," Kalan said. "Now come on."

_She didn't disagree with anything I said about the others,_ Mandalore thought.

They finally made it back to the ship. Kalan made her report in front of the others in the Main Hold. "We hunted a few of the wild beasts and found some credits and supplies."

"We got a message from that Jedi guy on Onderon when you were gone," Atton told her. "He said it might be weeks before we can go back there."

"Then we can go somewhere else and come back," Mira suggested.

"No," Kreia said immediately. "We are not leaving this moon until things are cleared up on Onderon."

"What?!" Atton said angrily. "You mean we're just going to sit here on this ship for a week, or more?"

"That is correct," Kreia said. She seemed pleased with Atton's anger.

"If we remain in any one place too long, the threat will find us," Visas said darkly.

"I agree," Mical said warily.

"This place is boring," Mira commented.

"And we are not making any progress," G0-T0 added.

"Beep-boop," the T3-M4 put in.

"I just want to get as far away from this place as possible," Bao-Dur said, glancing at Mandalore.

"So you all want to leave?" Kalan asked.

"Statement: No, Master," the HK-47 said. "There are plenty of things to kill here."

"But everyone else does, except Kreia?"

Nobody argued with this.

"Then…" Kalan began.

"Then it is too bad," Kreia interrupted. "I am in charge of this ship and we will do what I say."

"You are not in charge of this ship!" Mical protested. "Kalan…"

But at a glance from Kalan he shut his mouth.

"We should look on the bright side," Atton said sarcastically. "At least not we'll be able to spend lots of quality time with one another."

"That's true," Mical said cheerfully. "You're right, Atton."

"Actually, there is something we can do here," Mandalore said slowly.

"What is it?" Kreia asked, frowning.

"Well, I don't know if you would like it…it's kind of a Mandalorian thing."

"Query: Does it involve killing?" the HK asked, interested.

"It's a Mandalorian festival that's coming up in two days," Mandalore said. "They're making preparations for it back at the camp…"

"I was wondering what was going on over there," Kalan said.

"It's a Mandalorian holiday called Valentine's Day."

"Oh, that thing?" Mira said. "I've heard of it…I've never gone to one, though."

"What is it?" Atton asked.

"Well," Mandalore said slowly, "it's kind of hard to explain…"

"We just want to know what it is," Mical said.

"It's a…well…it's a special day Mandalorian warriors celebrate with our women."

"Your women?" Atton repeated. "I don't remember seeing any women at the camp."

"Exactly," Mandalore said. "They aren't there…yet. They come for Valentine's Day."

"And what do you do?" Mical asked.

"I think that's obvious," Mira mumbled.

Mandalore ignored her. He sounded excited as he explained. "Oh, there's all sorts of activities. Almost all of it is contests…couples fight one another…Valentine's Day is also when Mandalorian men marry. There's duels where Mandalorian men fight each other for a woman."

"Will there be food?" Visas asked.

"Of course," Mandalore replied. "It wouldn't be much of a festival without great food. There will be tons of it…more than all of the Mandalorians can eat. The leftovers from Valentine's Day last for months."

"Good," Visas said delightedly. "I like food." Some of the others eyed her strangely.

"If you don't want to compete in the contests, you can always watch," Mandalore said. "Just to be on the safe side it might be better to watch anyway…and the fights are exciting. The best Mandalorian warriors engage in friendly fights to show off their strength to the women. But most of the contests are fought in couples, so I don't think many of you would want to participate, but some of you…"

"We will all just have to watch," Kreia said harshly.

Mandalore shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."

"We will stay here for this…Valentine's Day, unless Kavar calls us back to Onderon before then," she said, turning to the others.

"But what are we supposed to do for the next two days?" Atton asked.

"We wait," Kreia said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2

A Plan

"This Valentine's Day sounds interesting," Mical said. "I'm glad we're staying for it."

"I suppose," Kalan said. "I don't know how excited everyone else is, though. When Mandalore was talking about it, only Visas looked interested."

"We have nothing better to do," Mical said. He paused. "So…were you thinking about competing? You are very strong. You could probably beat anyone."

Kalan smiled. "I don't know about that. Besides, Mandalore said most of the challenges are for couples."

"Oh…ha…if course," Mical said nervously.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No…nothing's wrong. I just…well…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to…never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Mical got up from his chair and left.

Kreia, who was watching from one of the side passageways, scowled. She turned her head and saw Atton also scowling at them from a different side passageway. _They must not have her,_ Kreia thought. _Something needs to be done._

Kreia walked away. She went into Visas' room, interrupting her usual meditation.

"Is something wrong?" Visas asked. She had never been approached by Kreia before.

"There is something I want you to do."

"What is it?"

Kreia paused. "What do you think of the men here?"

"I think they are strange."

"Whom do you like the most?"

Visas thought for a moment. "I like Bao-Dur."

_Damn! _ Kreia thought angrily. "What about…Atton?"

Visas smiled. "He is a fool."

_Well, at least she agrees with me._ "And Mical?"

"I don't really know much about him. I suppose he seems all right…I've never spoken to him."

"Start."

Visas frowned. "Why?"

"Because if you do not get Mical to like you more than he likes Kalan, I will do something to you that you will not enjoy."

"Why don't you want him to like Kalan?"

"The Exile must not fall in love with him or anyone else. You know this. It would make her weaker when the time comes."

Visas sighed. "I suppose you are right. But I don't know if I really like Mical."

"You do not have to like him. Just get him to like you."

"Oh, all right."

Kreia smiled and left Visas. She hurried over to the Main Hold. Kalan was gone; now, Mira was there. "I want to speak with you in private," she said.

"Fine."

Kreia walked off of the ship and Mira followed. She had gone a ways into the jungle when Mira spoke. "Why are we going so far out?" she asked.

"What do you think of Atton?"

Mira raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"You brought me all the way out here just to ask me _that_?"

"Yes."

Mira laughed. "Well, what can I say? I haven't been with you all for very long, but I know enough about him to say he's a complete loser."

"Do you think you could persuade him to like you?"

Mira's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"It should not be difficult."

"Why the hell would I want to?"

"Because I told you to, and that should be reason enough."

"Well, it isn't!"

"Then maybe _this_ could change your mind…"

------------------------------------------

Mandalore stood in the Main Hold. Kalan approached him. "So, what do you think of it?"

"Think of what?"

"The ship. The _Ebon Hawk_."

"Oh…the ship? It's…uh…okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

_Why does everyone seem so nervous today?_ Kalan wondered.

"I really think you should find a partner for the events at the Valentine's Day celebration," Mandalore said, changing the subject. "A lot of people wouldn't expect you to do well because you're not a Mandalorian, but you could show them, just like you did in the Battle Ring."

"Are you sure the other Mandalorians would allow me to participate in this?"

"Are you joking? I'm Mandalore! If I wanted a cannok to participate they would allow it! They do whatever I say. Anyway, you really should find a fighting partner. I'd pick you, of course, but we'd win too easily, and my wives would be jealous."

"Wives? I didn't know you were married."

"Of course I'm married. I'm Mandalore."

"Uh…okay."

"So why don't you pick someone from the ship to compete with?"

"I don't know, really…I don't know if anyone would really want to."

"I'm sure Mical would agree to. He seems to like you a lot."

"Him? Oh…well…he doesn't _really_ like me, you know? And he might be kind of uncomfortable if we're doing something that Mandalorian warriors are supposed to do with their wives…"

Mandalore folded his arms. "Well…what about that Atton person?"

"Atton? He's…well…he's weird."

"Oh. I guess there isn't anyone then…except that Iridonian."

"I don't think Bao-Dur would be very interested in participating in a Mandalorian festival."

"Then you're on your own…droids aren't allowed to compete."

"I assumed as much."

"Well, at the very least you can watch me fight. I'll probably receive a few challenges…a lot of young warriors are afraid to fight me, but some think they can beat me. It is very honorable for a Mandalorian to beat Mandalore."

"Have you ever been beaten?"

"Only once, last Valentine's Day. The man who beat me is dead now. He wanted to be Mandalore, and he used his victory over me as an excuse…anyway, enough about him. I might lose a few more times this year. We've been training a lot harder, and there's some real good warriors out there. From what I've heard, there's also some really good wives…including my own. My wives will fight with other wives, and if the other wives win, then they will become mine."

"But aren't they already married to someone else?"

"Of course. But I only marry them if they win, and my wives are strong this year; I am not expecting many to be replaced. Of course, I can also gain a new wife if my wife and I defeat another warrior and his wife in combat…Oh, I know what you're thinking, that the woman would be married to me against her will…but you're wrong. To be married to Mandalore is the highest honor a Mandalorian woman can have. Many would kill their husbands to be married to me…this way there's less bloodshed. I don't think there will be any death challenges…there weren't any last year, and I haven't seen any strong rivalries this year yet. But there could be."

"Well, I think I'll be going. It was nice talking to you, Mandalore."

Kalan walked off, glad to be away from Mandalore; more and more she was beginning to dislike him and his male-dominated culture. She went into the garage and saw Bao-Dur sitting on the floor, talking to his remote. "Hello, Bao," she said.

"Hello, General," he said back.

"Is everything going okay with you?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Mandalore."

Kalan sighed. "Honestly, Bao, he's not so bad."

"Yes he is. He's a Mandalorian."

"You shouldn't judge him that way," Kalan said, also reminding herself that despite his odd customs he had helped her quite a lot.

"Oh…I suppose you're right, General…"

Kalan yawned. "It's getting late. I'd better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thing, General."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

Chapter 3

Confusion

Kalan got up late the next morning. She ate breakfast quickly and walked into the garage area where Bao-Dur usually was, but he wasn't there. Instead, the HK greeted her. "Greeting: Good morning, Master."

"How are you?"

"Statement: I suppose I am all right, Master, but I do tire of standing here doing nothing. Still, it is interesting to watch you meatbags."

"What have you learned from watching us?"

"Statement: Things you would not understand, Master. But I have seen some behavioral changes taking place this morning in particular."

"How so?"

"Observation: I saw the Miraluka talking with the Disciple. She usually speaks to no one. And I saw the bounty hunter with the droid-hater. That was also interesting. But perhaps the most interesting of all was the old woman, Kreia."

"What was so different about her?"

"Answer: Master, she looked very pleased. I do not know why, but something has made her very happy."

Kalan frowned. "I think I'll go talk to her."

Kalan left the HK and went over to Kreia's room. The old woman was sitting on the floor, pretending to meditate. "Kreia?" Kalan asked.

Kreia rose and smiled. "Yes?"

_She really does look happy,_ Kalan thought. "You look…different…today. What's going on?"

"Different? I am afraid I do not know what you mean."

"You're…well…happy."

"Happy? Yes, I suppose I am. But it is nothing you should concern yourself with."

"I was just a little curious…"

"Curiosity can kill you. That is a lesson you must learn."

Kalan sighed and left. Kreia watched her as she walked away. _I must not be so obvious. The Exi__le is smart…she notices things. __She may be able to figure out my plan, especially__ if the huntress gives it away. __I hope I have a strong enough hold on her…and I also hope Visas is doing her job well…_

Kreia left her room and started walking up to the cockpit. She could hear Atton talking to Visas. _Maybe I should not disturb them…no, they can always talk later._ She strode up to the cockpit. Seeing Visas and Atton together made Kreia forget that she had actually ordered Visas to work on the Disciple, and it was Mira who was supposed to be Atton's…

"What do you want?" Atton asked, annoyed.

"To speak with you. Outside."

"Oh no. I'm not going outside with you. I'm not that crazy."

"If you would rather discuss _certain matters_ in front of everyone, then that is your choice," Kreia said with a shrug.

Atton glanced nervously at Visas. "How long is this going to take?" he asked Kreia.

"It should not take more than a couple of minutes."

"Well…all right."

Atton followed Kreia out into the place where she had taken Mira. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are stopping right here."

"Okay. So what do you want?"

"Have you noticed that Visas has shown an interest in you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She was talking to you just now, wasn't she?"

"All she did was ask me what my favorite food was. She had barely started talking when you came in."

_Favorite food?_ Kreia thought angrily. _She must be able to do better than that…_

"I think she likes you," Kreia said, deciding to get right to the point.

"I don't believe you."

"It does not matter. You will like her."

"Huh?"

"I am telling you to love Visas. Do you understand?"

"You can't just order me to love someone! Are you crazy? No, wait, don't answer that. I already know."

"You _will_ like her," Kreia said dangerously.

"I _will_ not," Atton said angrily.

Suddenly Atton fell over. He got on his knees and pressed his hands on either side of his head. "No…please…"

"You will do as I say," Kreia insisted. She was glad Atton resisted her; she had been looking forward to this.

"I…won't," Atton said furiously. "You're…stupid…"

"Stupid?" Kreia repeated with a laugh. "Oh, you are in trouble…"

--------------------------------------

Mira looked up, frowning. "Did you hear anything?"

"Yes," Bao-Dur replied. "I think it was a bird."

"It sounded to me like someone screaming…but you're probably right." Mira stared at the forbidding jungle, then remembered something. "Atton and Kreia came off the ship together earlier. You don't think that sound…"

"No."

Mira remembered what Kreia had done to her to get her to make her promise about Atton and surprisingly felt sympathy for him. _Poor loser. Probably was him screaming…didn't really think it hurt that much, but he's soft…_

Just then, Kreia and Atton returned from the jungle. Kreia frowned at Mira. _What is she doing here? __She should be talking to __Mical__ I saw him standing there alone on the ship…if he starts talking to __Kalan__, everything could be ruined…_

"Hey, Atton," Mira said, making sure Kreia noticed. "I wanted to talk to you…"

"I'm busy," Atton mumbled.

"Oh…are you sure?"

_What is she doing_ Kreia thought, outraged. _This is Visas' job…unless Mira really does like __Atton__…no, that__ cannot be right…_

"I'm sure," Atton said. "Sorry." He walked back onto the ship.

After teaching Atton his lesson, and after meditating a bit, Kreia decided to make some observations. First, she wanted to find out where Kalan was, and it didn't take her long to hear Kalan cheering up a (once again) depressed Bao-Dur in the garage. _He is useless,_ she thought sourly. _Perhaps I could kill him and all the droids with him and say it was some accident…no, they would figure it out. __But I must do __something…he looks like he may be fond of__Kalan__ as well, and unless I could get Visas or Mira to like him, too, he could be the one to ruin my plans…oh, why do they all have to like the Exile, anyway? __What is it about her? __I was better-looking than her when I was that age and all I had was damn __Sion__…ah well. __Maybe an opportunity will present itself…_

Kreia went up to the bridge, where she saw Atton and Visas playing Pazaak. She watched them play. Visas lost three to nothing. "Better luck next time," Atton said, collecting up the cards. Visas folded her arms and said nothing.

Atton noticed Kreia standing there. "What do you want now?" he asked irritably.

"I will go," Visas said. She left.

Kreia walked up to Atton. "What were you doing?"

"Teaching Visas how to play Pazaak."

"You should have let her win!"

"I know what I was doing. I know a lot about women."

"I do, too, considering I am one!"

"Hey, maybe you were one five hundred years ago, but you definitely aren't one now. Anyway, this is how it goes…Visas is shy, but she's also competitive, you know? So she loses against me in Pazaak. Now I have a guaranteed way to get her attention—I ask her to play Pazaak, and she can't refuse, because she wants to beat me."

"As long as you attain her affections, I suppose it does not matter the manner in which you do it," Kreia mumbled.

Kreia left, and Mira entered. "Visas just told me you're unbeatable at Pazaak."

"I'm pretty good, yeah," Atton said. "Why? You think you can beat me?"

"Yes…but I don't have any credits, so we'll just have to play for practice."

"All right then…"

They started playing. Atton quickly became angry when Mira got two tens in a row. When she beat him two more times in questionable circumstances Atton became furious. "You're cheating!"

"So are you," Mira said.

"What? But…how…"

"It's obvious." Mira rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'm leaving."

_It's over NOW_, Mira thought, as she collected her deck and walked off. _I'm sick of flirting with that loser.__ If __Kreia__ cares so much she can do it herself._

Atton watched her go. _Nobody's ever out-cheated me in __Pazaak__ before. __She's good…and she's hot. __She offered to talk to me all those other times but I ignored her…could she really like me? __She must! __Damn, why didn't I notice before? __She's perfect for me…better than __Kalan__, who's always busy 'meditating' with that __Mical__ fruitcake…_

As Mira walked by she passed Kreia, who was standing, bored, in the Main Hold. The HK was there as well. Mira went on across the room and exited without either caring.

"Statement: I am bored," the HK announced. "Why did you want to stay on this moon?"

"If I recall, you wanted to stay here as well," Kreia said.

"Statement: Yes, but you are the one who actually ordered everyone to do it."

Kreia folded her arms. "I don't remember ever saying that."

"Statement: Well, you did, yesterday, in this very room. It went something like this…Quotation: 'I am in charge of this ship and we will do what I say.' That was when everyone else wanted to leave. Later, in response to a question about what we were supposed to do for the next two days before the festival, you said, 'We wait.'"

Kreia scowled at the HK before suddenly realizing something. "Wait…you can imitate voices!"

"Statement: Yes, but I do not do it for any meatbags other than Master."

"Do you know that there is a Force power that can tear off your plating and deteriorate your parts? _Slowly_?"

"Reply: No."

"Then perhaps you would like me to demonstrate? Or would you rather imitate voices for me?"

"Eh…I'll go with the voices thing."

"Very good. Now let me see…what should I have you do…"

"Suggestion: Imitate Mical's voice saying rude things so that Kalan will not like him anymore?" the HK asked excitedly.

"How did you know that's what I…"

"I have been observing."

"Well, that is certainly an idea, but how to go about doing it? It would be difficult for her to believe anything that isn't well done…we could…no, that wouldn't work…unless…"

"Query: Unless what?" the HK asked impatiently.

"Follow me!"


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Chapter 4

Revenge

"Whose idea was this, anyway?"

"I think it was Kreia's idea."

"That figures. I just don't understand the need for a 'buddy system.'"

"It is a necessary precaution. Kreia just wants to make sure none of us run into any trouble alone."

Kalan walked with Mandalore through the jungle, listening carefully for sounds of beasts nearby. After Kalan's, Mandalore's, and Mira's "success" the day before, Kreia had organized a cannok hunt where all the members of the crew went out in pairs that she chose. Kalan didn't mind being put with Mandalore, but she could tell he was on edge because of the festival that would be taking place the next day.

Suddenly a Mandalorian rushed down their path. He bowed to Mandalore. "Mandalore, could you come back to the camp? We need your advice for something."

Mandalore turned to Kalan. "You'll be all right without me?"

Kalan knew this wasn't a serious question. "Of course."

Mandalore left with his soldier and Kalan stood alone. She continued down the path by herself when she was sure she heard rustling. Hoping it was wild beasts, she snuck stealthily off of the path, but then she heard raised voices. She stopped moving, and, listening carefully, she was able to determine one of the voices to be Mical's.

"…From the ship, all alone, there's something I really wanted to tell you."

_He and his partner must have gotten lost,_ Kalan thought. She was about to turn back when she heard another voice that could only be Mira's. "Really? What is it?"

"I love you!"

Kalan stopped moving. She couldn't believe it. _That can't really be them…but…_

"Oh, kiss me!" Mira cried.

This was accompanied by various noises that made Kalan feel sick to her stomach. She rushed back on to the path and stood there, still stunned by what she had heard. Then she heard another noise, coming from the other direction. Atton came crashing through the jungle, panting.

"What's wrong?" Kalan asked.

"Oh…nothing," Atton said shiftily. "I was just running."

Kalan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, have you seen Mira?"

Kalan cleared her throat. "Oh…well…uh…"

"You have, haven't you? Come on, Jedi don't lie."

Kalan smiled. "You always get me on that one, and it isn't even true."

"_Good_ Jedi don't lie. Now why won't you tell me where she is?"

"Well…she's down in that direction, you know, but…I…don't think she and her…er…buddy…want to be disturbed."

"You're kidding, right? You're not implying what I think you're implying?"

"Uh…maybe."

"How do you know this?"

"I…uh…heard her."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Heard her what?"

"She was…you know…_talking_."

"And who was she 'talking' to?"

Kalan flinched. "Mical."

"I knew it!" Atton shouted suddenly. "I knew he was that type! That little pretty boy thinks he's so smart…I'll show him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? The second I start talking to Mira he takes her from me! He didn't even _look_ at her until he thought I liked her! And earlier, when I liked…I mean…when he _thought_ I liked you, he 'suddenly' became interested in you!"

"Atton, you're overreacting…"

"No, I'm serious! I'm not letting him get away with this!" Atton paused, thinking hard. "Wait, I know! You can pretend to like me, and then he'll be jealous because he's stuck with Mira! He'll wish he had stayed with you when he had the chance!"

"He was never 'with' me, Atton. And there's no way I'm going to do this."

"If he really doesn't like you then he won't care, but if he _does_ like you then you'll be able to tell!"

"Atton, this is stupid."

"Oh, come on! Please? Haven't I done a lot for you? I'm just asking you to do this one thing for me!"

"This is a bad idea…"

"I'll make it up to you! I can't exactly teach you 'how to meditate,' but there are lots of other things I can do for you!"

Kalan sighed. _Maybe he's right…it is very strange that __Mical__ suddenly likes Mira…perhaps he…no, he's not like that…or maybe he is…_

"There's no harm in it," Atton persisted.

"Kreia won't like it."

Atton laughed nervously. "Well…uh…we'll just have to tone it down a bit when she's around, you know?"

"Okay, fine, I'll do it."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! Thank you so much…hey, where's your partner, anyway?"

"Mandalore had to leave. Where's yours?"

"HK suddenly went running off. He said he forgot something at the ship and never came back."

"Oh. Well, do you want to go back to the ship?"

"Sure. This cannok-hunting stuff is boring anyway. Later, when they're back, we can start off with Mira…it would be better if it's not only Mical who knows about us, but we have to try to get Mira alone because I'd rather not have Kreia hear…"

--------------------------

Mira was sitting on a chair in the Main Hold of the _Ebon Hawk_. Only some of the crew had returned from their cannok-hunting, but all were outside (as far as she knew) except her. She had her eyes closed and appeared asleep. Mira liked to do this a lot; Kalan called it "meditating" but she just called it sitting and thinking. Mira had told Kalan about it once when Kalan had assumed she was sleeping, but every time the rest of the crew saw her they didn't know she was really awake. Once, Mira had actually heard Kreia holding a conversation with herself. She couldn't understand what Kreia was babbling about, but she was sure if Kreia knew someone might be listening the old woman would never have opened her mouth.

Mira heard some voices as two people entered the Main Hold. She remained still, listening intently. Usually nobody on the ship bothered to tell her what was going on, and this was an easy enough way to find out.

"See, I told you they were all outside," Atton said.

Mira could clearly hear Kalan next. "Mira's here."

"She's asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"If she was awake she would have said something by now." Mira heard footsteps approach her. "Mira?"

Mira didn't move. Apparently something important was going to happen and she didn't want to miss it.

"See?" Atton said, the footsteps returning to their original place. "I told you she was asleep."

"Atton, more people might come onto the ship," Kalan said nervously. "I really don't think it's safe…"

"You can use your 'Jedi senses' and say when somebody's coming," Atton interrupted.

"Well," Kalan said, her voice taking on a lighter tone, "I don't know how well my 'Jedi senses' will be working if I'm distracted."

"Then I guess we'll just have to hope nobody sees us."

Mira could hear movement, but they didn't say anything else. She had to try hard to keep herself from appearing suspicious, even though she was sure they weren't paying attention to her; she was just about to try slightly opening her eyes to see what they were doing when she heard a familiar rolling sound coming closer.

"Atton, it's the T3!" Kalan said in a whisper.

The T3 rolled into the room. "Get out of here," Atton said.

"Beep," the T3 announced.

"He says he needs to make repairs here, and it's important," Kalan translated.

"Wonderful. Come on, Kalan, let's go somewhere where rolling trash cans can't interrupt us."

Mira opened her eyes a few seconds after she heard them walk out of the Main Hold. She smiled. _Ooh, __Kreia's__ going to be so mad if she ever finds out about this…_


	5. Chapter 5: Eve of the Festival

Chapter 5

The Eve of the Festival

"I think that went well," Atton said cheerfully.

"That was embarrassing," Kalan mumbled.

"Oh, come on, we were only talking. You're sure she was awake, right?"

"I'm sure."

"I was really afraid she would get up when we were talking about her. It's a good thing she's nosy."

"So you went ahead and found out where Mical is?"

"Yeah. He leaves a trail in that jungle any idiot can follow. Don't worry, he'll be a lot easier to convince. Even if we slip up he probably won't notice and we can be as dramatic as we want because he'll be too gullible to realize we're acting."

"Atton, are you sure about this?"

"No point ending it now."

"Well…I guess not…but it seems to me like all this is going to do is make Mira like you less and Mical like me less."

"Trust me, I've known plenty of girls like Mira. They're all the same. As for Mical…you don't really want him to _love_ you, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then, as I said before, no harm done, unless one of them decides to tell Kreia."

Kalan followed Atton into the jungle. He was right; Mical's path was obvious. Then Atton made a turn, telling Kalan they'd have to cut him off; they didn't want to come up from behind. "We have to approach from a different way. Otherwise he'll just run up to us while we're talking and say hi and ruin it all."

"It'll be pretty clear we don't want to be bothered. Even Mical isn't _that_ thick."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine…but we can be more visual on this one, because he should be able to see us."

"More visual? Atton, are you suggesting…"

"Hey, don't worry. This is Mical, remember? It won't take much to convince him. Now come on."

They continued until Atton made Kalan stop. "There he is, see him?"

"Yes…"

"Follow me."

Atton put his arm around Kalan's waist. She glared at him but didn't say anything. They both walked as loudly as they could in his direction.

Mical heard the noises and thought it was a cannok. He raised his blaster. Then he heard Atton's voice. "Well, I'm glad we're finally alone."

_I shouldn't intrude,_ Mical thought. _He's probably talking to Mira or Visas…_

"I know," Kalan agreed, making sure she raised her voice when a bird started squawking in the distance. "It's too hard to get privacy on the ship."

_What's __Kalan__ doing with him?_ Mical wondered.

The two stopped walking and Kalan spoke. "So…maybe later tonight we can slip off together and…and I can 'teach you more about the Force.'"

_Oh, so that's what they're doing!_ Mical thought, relieved. He was about to leave them when Atton spoke. "Why don't we start now?"

This excited Mical. He realized the value in staying and watching. Kalan always liked to train him and Atton separately, but she hadn't taught him anything in a while and he was eager to see her lesson. He crept behind a tree, knowing that if Kalan found out he was observing Atton's training she wouldn't be happy.

"Now?" Kalan said, looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, right now," Atton said, putting his arms around her.

_What…?_ Mical thought. Then Atton started kissing her. Mical had to cover his mouth to keep himself from gasping aloud. _She's not teaching him about the Force!_

"Kalan, I need to talk to you."

Kalan and Atton immediately stopped. Mandalore came out of nowhere and approached them. They had both been so focused on Mical they hadn't even noticed him coming.

"Uh," Kalan said slowly, "we were…just…er…"

"Learning about the Force," Atton said, smiling. He seemed to find this amusing. Kalan wanted to kick him.

"_Right_," Mandalore said. "_The Force_. Just come with me."

Kalan followed Mandalore back onto a path that led to the Mandalorian camp. "Why are you taking me here?" she asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to some people. Tomorrow we might not have time."

"Shouldn't we have brought the others?"

"No."

A few seconds of silence passed before Kalan spoke. "Really, Atton and I weren't…I mean, we aren't…"

"Trust me, I couldn't care less."

"Just don't tell anyone," Kalan mumbled.

"I…see," Mandalore said, seeming to find this last remark funny. Then he mumbled something to himself that sounded like, "What is it with Jedi women and their pilots?" As Kalan didn't know what this meant and knew the statement wasn't directed at her, she decided not to comment.

"I've seen all the ships coming in," Kalan said, as one passed overhead. "I hadn't realized there would be so many."

"I told you it was all our wives," Mandalore said. "Not to mention our children."

"Children?" Kalan repeated. "You never said anything about that."

"There's a ceremony for them later tonight. I'm looking forward to it…it's where I'll see a lot of my own children for the first time."

"That really is something to look forward to…"

"But they won't be in the way during the festivities tomorrow. Tonight is their night. Tomorrow is for the adults."

When they reached the camp, Kalan was astounded at how it had transformed. Huge tents had been put up everywhere, making the place look more like a small town. Everywhere Mandalorians were greeting wives or other people they hadn't seen in a long time, and children were running around, pointing at ships descending onto the area. It was starting to get dark, and big lanterns were being activated everywhere. Kalan was surprised at all of this; she had expected a Mandalorian celebration to be more…formal.

A teenage girl suddenly ran up to Mandalore. She knelt down in front of him and he tapped her on the head. Then she stood up excitedly. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mandalore asked.

She suddenly frowned at Kalan. "Who's that?"

"This is a Jedi."

"Wow," the girl said. "Is she going to be your wife?"

"Maybe," Mandalore replied. Kalan frowned.

"Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you that Kelborn has made a claim on me."

"Kelborn?" Mandalore repeated. "He's a good man." Mandalore turned to Kalan. "This is my daughter, Ralla. Last year she was still a child, but this year she's a woman."

"I'm Kalan," Kalan said.

Ralla bowed her head quickly in response before turning back to her father. "I'd better go. I'll see you later."

Ralla ran off. Mandalore watched her disappear into a crowd. "Kelborn," he said to himself. "Huh. I'm surprised. I was expecting someone with less honor…one of the boys here as men for the first time, perhaps. Kelborn must have taken a great liking to her."

"If she's your daughter, wouldn't she have a lot of honor?" Kalan asked.

"No, because she was born before I became Mandalore…and I never married her mother."

"Oh," Kalan said quietly, wishing she hadn't asked, but Mandalore didn't seem bothered.

Suddenly a large group of women approached Mandalore. They simultaneously bowed.

"These are my wives," Mandalore said, sounding pleased with himself.

One woman rose and stepped forward. Most of the women in the group appeared to be in their twenties, but this woman looked like she could be twice that. She knelt down in front of Mandalore and he tapped her head. She stood up, beaming. "It has been a long time, Husband."

"It certainly has," Mandalore said. "Kalan, this is my Number Two. Number Two, this is Jedi Kalan."

"A Jedi?" Number Two repeated. "Amazing."

Mandalore quickly introduced her to all his other present wives, from Number Three all the way through Number Twenty-Seven. Most of them looked interested in Kalan, but a few didn't seem to care. Kalan noticed some in particular who looked almost jealous.

"Where's Jana?" Mandalore asked Number Two after he was finished.

"I don't know," Number Two said, her smile faltering.

"I'll have to ask around, then. I'll see you after the ceremony."

They left Mandalore's wives. As they walked along, Kalan asked Mandalore, "Don't your wives have names?"

"Yes, but they're not normally used, and certainly not in public. If someone else was referring to, let's say, Number Two, they would say 'Mandalore's Number Two,' because almost every Mandalorian has a Number Two of his own."

"Is it a ranking system, or does it go in order of when you marry them?"

"It's a ranking system. The way you rank a woman is complicated…it depends on a lot of things, primarily how much honor her father had and how many children she's given you. Of course, how much you like a person also plays a part, but for most Mandalorians that isn't very important."

"I've never seen anyone kneel like that for you before. Is that only required of women to do for you?"

"It's required of women to do for every man, not just me. Some men don't require their wives to do it for them, but they still have to do it for everyone else…and it would look bad if my wives didn't do it for me. As Mandalore, it's my responsibility to uphold all the ancient traditions."

Kalan sighed. "I know what you're thinking," Mandalore said. "But eventually you'll come to appreciate our culture."

"I suppose," Kalan said, beginning to doubt that could ever be possible.

"But don't worry; you're not a Mandalorian woman. I won't make you do those things and neither will anyone else."

"All right."

They walked around the large camp; Mandalore introduced Kalan to various other warriors and their wives, always ending the introduction by asking them if they knew where Jana was. No matter who he talked to, the looks and tone of voice of the person he asked indicated that Jana was not well liked. Finally, somebody said she was standing by herself at the northeast edge of the camp, so Mandalore went there with Kalan.

"Don't be alarmed if she acts…strange," Mandalore cautioned. "She doesn't really get along well with people."

After hearing about how wives were addressed by their numbers, Kalan was expecting Jana to be a child. It surprised her when she saw the woman standing at the edge of the clearing, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed. Jana was very tall and muscular, and she was the first woman Kalan had seen all night who was wearing armor. She had short black hair, and her dark skin and black armor made her difficult to see so far away from the lanterns.

"Who is this?" Jana asked, raising her eyebrow when Mandalore and Kalan had reached her. "The Jedi everyone has been talking about?"

"Yes, actually," Mandalore replied. "Her name is Kalan, and she's here as my guest."

"Your guest?" Jana repeated, sounding disgusted. "But that's only temporary. Tomorrow she'll be your wife."

"Not necessarily," Mandalore said patiently. Kalan was impressed with the way he was handling this; judging by how everyone else acted in front of him, she guessed he wasn't very used to this kind of treatment.

"I have nothing to say to this Jedi," Jana spat.

"Then we'll leave," Mandalore said.

"Oh, so you are choosing her over me."

"I'll see you later, Jana."

"I'll be waiting, Canderous."

Mandalore and Kalan walked away. "Why doesn't she follow the rules?" Kalan asked, interested.

"She doesn't like the rules," Mandalore replied with a sigh. "She…she wasn't born a Mandalorian."

"Really?"

"She didn't like her own peaceful people, and she admired us, so she joined us in the Republic War, and fought very bravely and honorably. She's a real warrior, but isn't treated that way. Despite her honor she remained unmarried until last Valentine's Day."

"Did you marry her?"

"Yes," Mandalore said heavily, "and it was probably the most unpopular decision I've ever made. There wasn't a single person who agreed with my choice…even she didn't agree, because she felt insulted at being put below twenty-six other women who weren't as strong as her. I agreed that it was unfair, and I did something even worse than marrying her…I made her my Number One."

Kalan had wondered where Number One was when he introduced her to all his other wives. "So your wives were unhappy with that choice?"

"Unhappy?" Mandalore laughed dryly. "She was an outsider, she didn't practice our traditions, and I made her the most important Mandalorian woman alive. She hadn't given me any children, she didn't have an important family, and everyone hated her…but she had more honor than a lot of the men in this camp, and she's right to think she should be treated with as much respect as them."

"I agree," Kalan said. Over the past few days, Kalan's opinion of Mandalore had been lessening, but it went back up now.

"You'd better stay away from her. I was surprised by the way she treated you…somehow I had expected her to respect you more, because you're a warrior like her. But it don't take it personally…she hates everyone, including me."

"What was that word she called you?"

"What word?"

"Candruss, or something like that?"

"Oh…that used to be my name. I don't really know why she calls me that, but I don't think she's trying to be insulting."

"Maybe it's because you call her by her name and not her title, so she calls you by yours."

"Maybe you're right. I don't really know much about Jana, and no matter how hard I try we never seem to get along. I think she still feels insulted that I have so many other wives…I try to explain to her that it's necessary, and no Mandalore in history has ever had a Rak'jan, but she just doesn't get it. I guess she'll always be that way."

"What's a Rak'jan?"

"It's a…look, it's getting late, and the ceremony is going to start soon. I only wanted to show you around the camp a little so people won't be surprised when they see you here tomorrow. All the Mandalorians are staying up tonight because of the ceremony for the children, but you can sleep and have an advantage in contests…if you decide to participate in some."

"You're right, I should be getting back. The others are probably wondering where I am."

"You can tell them about what you saw here, so they'll be prepared tomorrow. Just remind them that they'll be treated like outsiders, and won't be required to do anything they don't want to unless they get themselves into it."

"I will. Thanks for everything, Mandalore. This was really…interesting."

"I'll see you at dawn tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

Chapter 6

Valentine's Day

Author's Note: Thanks RobbieX21, Nina Rand, The Lady Revan, Revan's Pet Duck, LunaticPandora1, and everyone else who has read and enjoyed my story! I appreciate the reviews very much! And a special thanks to Danni Rand--I am honored to be quoted on your homepage!

Kalan took her time walking back through the jungle and returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ very late. She went to Kreia's room, and wasn't surprised to find the old woman awake. "I'm back…"

"Where were you!" Kreia asked, furious.

"Didn't Atton tell you? I was with Mandalore…"

"Atton is useless! Anyway, what were you doing?"

"We went to the camp and he introduced me to some people. He wants to see us there tomorrow at dawn."

"I will make sure we are all awake at that time."

And she did. The next morning everyone started gathering outside of the _Ebon Hawk_ just before dawn to discuss what they would do. They were all waiting on Visas, who wasn't a morning person, and a lot of the others started talking. Kalan saw Atton wandering around near the ship and walked over to him. "I just wanted to tell you that's the last favor I am ever doing for you."

"I made it up to you, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I kissed you…"

"If _that_ is your idea of a…"

"Hey, don't get all angry at me! I was just kidding…"

"I did not find that funny. _At all_."

Kalan stormed off. Atton was smiling. _Oh, you know you like me, Kalan, just admit it to yourself…_

Kalan stood by herself, waiting, when she heard the HK and Mira arguing. "_Living _bounty hunters are way more effective," she said.

"Protest: Assassin droids are more intelligent and they eliminate targets more efficiently."

"Assassin droids are only as good as their programming, and…"

"Mimic: I'm Mira and I'm a stupid meatbag!" the HK said, perfectly imitating Mira's voice.

"Hey!" Mira said angrily. "Shut up!"

"You shut up!" the HK said, still in Mira's voice.

"Wait a second," Kalan said, walking over. "You…you're like that other HK droid…you can mimic voices…"

"Statement: Why, yes, Master. I am very good at it, Master."

"I can hear that," Kalan said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm impressed with how well you did Mira, considering this is your first try."

"Clarification: Oh, no, Master, I have already…" the HK stopped suddenly.

"Yes?" Kalan asked. Mira looked confused.

"Er…already stored all of the different pitches and such needed to perfectly imitate such a voice into my memory core, just in case you ever need me to do one for you."

"I see," Kalan said. "You've perfected all of them? Including _Mical's_?"

"What's going on?" Mira asked.

Suddenly Visas descended from the _Ebon Hawk_. "I am sorry I am so late…"

"It is all right," Kreia said hastily. "We shall go now…correct?"

"I think everyone should try to come, except the droids," Kalan said, deciding she would finish interrogating the HK later. "Mandalore said they weren't allowed."

"I'd like to stay with the droids, General," Bao-Dur said.

"I'd really rather you came."

"But…"

"Please come."

Bao-Dur sighed. "All right, if you really want me to, General." He whispered orders to the Remote to stay behind and "watch the HK."

"Does everyone else want to go?" Kalan asked. Everyone nodded and nobody else complained. "Okay then. Let's get moving."

When they reached the Mandalorian camp the festivities were already underway. Mandalore greeted them at the entrance. "You're right on time. Follow me."

Mandalore showed them around most of the camp. There were lots of battle rings where crowds had gathered to watch fights that were beginning. Kalan knew that the crew could never get bored here. Mandalore finally stopped at the eating area. Massive tables were lined up with traditional Mandalorian foods, along with a few other delicacies from across the galaxy. Visas immediately ran for a table and started eating.

"The rest of you can watch the fights, if you like," Mandalore said. "I have some work to do."

"I think I'll stay here with Visas," Bao-Dur said, looking depressed. He stalked off to the eating tent and sat down near her.

Kreia slipped into a crowd somewhere without anyone noticing. Atton went off to watch some fights, and Mical went to see some different ones. Mira wandered about, not really knowing what to do, and Kalan followed Mandalore. "Are you going to be fighting soon?" she asked

"Of course," Mandalore said. "But it'll be a few minutes. I'll be fighting at the largest ring. You can come watch me if you want to."

Mandalore entered a building. Kalan looked around, wondering where the largest ring was, when she saw Mandalore's Number Two approaching her. "It's nice to see you again," the woman said.

"It's nice to see you, too," Kalan replied. "Do you know where the largest ring is?"

"Yes. I can take you there…but first I wanted to tell you something. I'm lucky I found you in all these crowds…"

"What is it?"

"If you were thinking about participating in some of the fights, make sure you're careful. There are some men who have their eyes on you, and I'm pretty sure becoming a wife is not your intention today."

"Thank you for the warning…I'll be very careful."

"Don't worry too much, dear," Number Two said with a smile. "Mandalore likes you. He'll take care of you."

"I know. Your husband is a very…a very honorable man."

"The most honorable Mandalorian there is, and rightly so. Well, Jedi Kalan, I had better be going. The largest ring is just over that way…it's hard to miss. Good luck today!"

"Thank you."

Kalan went off in the direction Number Two had signaled and soon found the largest ring, which was, at the moment, empty. Still, there was a fairly large crowd gathering up around it, and Kalan waited with them, knowing that Mandalore would be there soon. Then she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder from behind. She turned around and faced a Mandalorian soldier. "Jedi," he said, "how would you like to fight in a friendly battle?"

"Sure," Kalan said, smiling.

"You do have a partner, don't you?"

"Uh…" Kalan said nervously, scanning the area. She spotted Atton watching a fight nearby. "Yes, I have a partner."

"Retrieve him and bring him to that ring right there," the Mandalorian said, gesturing to a small one not far away.

"Of course…I'll be right there."

Kalan ran over to Atton. "Come with me," she said.

"Huh?"

"You're going to be my partner."

"Partner?"

"We're going to fight someone together! Come on!"

"Oh…okay…"

Kalan and Atton went over to the ring, where a match was almost over. Two Mandalorians were fighting one another with swords. A sergeant was watching over the battle and an excited teenage girl was standing next to him. One of the Mandalorians hit his opponent very hard, and a few seconds later the opponent dropped his sword. The sergeant raised his arm, signaling the end of the match. The victor walked up to the girl. She bowed in front of him and the two ran off together. The loser walked dejectedly away.

"I wish to fight the Jedi," the Mandalorian Kalan had spoken to said loudly, over the shouts of everyone else's challenges for the next match. Immediately everyone fell silent.

"All right," the ring sergeant said. "You will be next. What type of match is this?"

"A friendly match, with dueling swords and no Jedi powers."

Kalan and Atton both took dueling swords from the sergeant, and so did the Mandalorian and his Number Three. And then the match began.

Apparently it was customary for the losers to drop their swords when they gave up, because that's what the Mandalorian's Number Three did shortly after the match began. The Mandalorian himself was much tougher, but obviously not an accomplished warrior, and Kalan and Atton together hardly had any trouble. The people who had slowly started to gather around cheered.

"The fight is over," the sergeant announced. "The Jedi and her companion are the clear and honorable victors. Because this was a friendly match, there will be no exchanging involved."

The Mandalorian bowed to Kalan. "You fight well, Jedi."

Suddenly Kalan heard loud cheering coming from the next ring. Kalan hurried over, and Atton followed her. "What's going on?"

"Mandalore has just entered the ring," Kalan said with a smile. She was standing on a rise that had been put up so that people in the back could see the fight.

"Who will challenge Mandalore?" the ring sergeant asked in a booming voice.

A heavy silence fell over everyone. Then a Mandalorian entered the ring. "I will!"

There was very loud cheering now. "And which wife will fight with you, Loran?" the sergeant asked.

"My Number One!"

A tall, skinny woman entered the ring and stood next to Loran. The ring sergeant turned to Mandalore. "Who will fight with you?"

"My Number One."

The cheering fell silent. People started whispering as Jana stepped into the ring. She was wearing a black helmet that matched her armor. Loran's Number One wasn't wearing any armor, and Kalan wondered why.

The opponents drew their own weapons and the fight began at the sergeant's signal. Jana and Loran's Number One went to a different part of the ring from Mandalore and Loran. Jana beat Loran's Number One with one smack from the flat of a longsword. The crowd didn't boo, but Kalan could tell they looked disappointed.

Mandalore eventually defeated Loran, but, unlike Jana, he put on a very good show to excite the crowd. Everyone cheered wildly, and Mandalore bowed to Loran.

"He's good," Atton commented to Kalan, his voice barely audible over the cheers even though he was standing right next to her. "He's really good."

"Of course he is," Kalan said. "He's Mandalore."

"The fight between Mandalore and Loran is over," the sergeant said. "Mandalore is the clear and honorable victor. Loran's Number One is now Mandalore's wife."

Loran's ex-Number One walked over to Mandalore and knelt in front of him. He tapped her on the head and she stood up. She glanced longingly back at Loran before walking off into the crowd.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Kalan announced to Atton. She followed Mandalore's new wife until they were far away from everyone else.

"Hello," Kalan said to her. "Are you all right?"

The woman stopped walking and looked over at Kalan. "All right?" she repeated. "Of course I'm all right. I used to be Loran's Number One. Now I'm Mandalore's Number Twenty-Eight. That's at least a hundred times more honorable. What's not to be all right about?"

Mandalore's Number Twenty-Eight started walking away again. Kalan continued to follow her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Kalan said, concerned.

"Are you going to insult me?"

"No, I…"

"You think you're so special, just because you're a Jedi! Well, I'll tell you, I don't think you're special at all!"

"Look, I wasn't trying to…"

"You think you can just dig yourself into everyone's little problems, don't you? Well, I don't like it! I'm challenging you!"

"What?" Kalan said, alarmed. "I don't want to fight…"

"Yes you do," Number Twenty-Eight said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Uh…why?"

"Because when I lose, I won't be married to Mandalore anymore. I'll go to Bralor, his successor."

"And that's what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept your challenge."

"Let's go!"

--------------------------------------------

Mira wandered around, bored. Then she thought she heard something close behind her. She spun around and saw two Mandalorians following her. They both stopped when she looked at them, and one of them turned and whispered to the other, who nodded.

"What do you two want?" Mira asked.

"You came with the Jedi, right?" one asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Mira."

"Mira," the one on the right said. "A good name."

"A beautiful name," the other piped up.

"Goodbye," Mira said. She started walking away, but when she turned around they were still following her. "Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh…we…" the one on the left said, glancing at the other.

"We wanted to know if…" the other started, and then both said nothing.

"If what?"

"If you would watch a fight with us!" the one on the right said, excited at his own idea.

"Forget it."

"Please?"

Mira sighed. "Well, if you're just going to follow me around anyway, I guess I should."

"Come on!" the one on the left said. "We'll watch your Jedi fight!"

"This should be interesting," Mira said to herself.

Mira followed the two young men to one of the rings. There was a huge crowd, and they had to stand on one of the benches to see.

"Mandalore's Number Twenty-Eight has challenged the Jedi," the sergeant said. "There will be no weapons used."

Kalan and Number Twenty-Eight faced each other and bowed. Then, suddenly, Number Twenty-Eight attacked. Kalan fought back, and they both hit each other until finally Number Twenty-Eight stepped back, raising an arm in resignation. The sergeant held up his own arm, and everyone cheered.

"The fight between the Jedi and Mandalore's Number Twenty-Eight is over," the sergeant announced. "The Jedi is the clear and honorable victor. The loser will be passed on to Bralor, and the victor is now a wife of Mandalore."

Mira's jaw dropped. Her Mandalorian admirers cheered as loud as everyone else at the news. "That's a great honor!" one of them said to her.

The crowd parted to let Mandalore walk up to the edge of the ring. Kalan hesitated for a moment, then knelt down in front of him. The crowd cheered wildly at this unexpected show of respect. Mandalore tapped Kalan on the head and she stood.

"You'd better come with me," Mandalore said.


	7. Chapter 7: Wife of Mandalore

A/N: Here it is, the new chapter…PLEASE REVIEW! It's a lot of work for me to take this up again after two years, and I need motivation. Prove to me that it's worth it!!

Chapter 7

Wife of Mandalore

Kalan frowned as Mandalore led her through the crowds. "Where are we going?"

"Be quiet," Mandalore said, and the way he said it made it sound more like a command than a request. Kalan treated it as such.

Kalan recognized the building they were approaching; it was the control room, where she had first been introduced to Mandalore. They entered the building, but Mandalore didn't stop there. He led her up some ramps in front of a door Kalan had never entered.

Mandalore stopped in front of the door and opened it, revealing a small, plain, and fairly empty bedroom. They stepped inside, and Mandalore closed the door and locked it. "Mandalore," Kalan said nervously, "what…"

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to his bed.

Kalan sat down and waited for him to speak. He stood in front of her. "Kalan…Wife," he corrected, "you…" he stopped. Kalan was smiling. "What?" he asked.

"You just sound so serious, that's all."

"This is _very_ serious."

Kalan's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of things have just happened. You may not realize it, but as of the end of that battle, you are a Mandalorian woman. And it doesn't stop there…you are a wife of Mandalore, the greatest honor you can have, but it comes with a price."

"Mandalore," Kalan said slowly, her smile gone completely now, "you don't mean I…I mean…I'm a Jedi, not a Mandalorian woman!"

"As far as everyone else is concerned, you're both."

"But I can't be your wife!"

"Of course you can."

"Are you serious?!"

"I already told you, I am very serious."

"But…but…there has to be some way out of this. I mean, when that woman challenged me, I didn't…I couldn't…"

"I know, I know, there was nothing you could do. It would have been dishonorable to refuse the challenge, and even more dishonorable to lose. But the rules are very clear. You defeated a wife of Mandalore. You made yourself worthy, so you go to me."

"But can't I just lose a contest, then? Make myself unworthy?"

"Like I said, you're a Mandalorian woman now. You have to be married to somebody; there are no unmarried Mandalorian women. It can be difficult, being a wife of Mandalore, but I'd rather you were married to me than anyone else."

"But…but we're leaving Dxun as soon as all this Onderon business is cleared up. I won't be coming back here, so what does it matter?"

"There are immediate problems that can't be ignored."

"What are the immediate problems?"

"Right now you are my Number Twenty-Eight. That is the lowest number you can be. You may not be aware of this, but there are some Mandalorians who want you for themselves…powerful Mandalorians who think they can gain more honor and popularity with a Jedi as their wife…and they're probably right. There's a…a trick…they could use to take you from me."

"A trick? You mean they can break the rules?"

"No, it's legal, but…well…if a warrior challenges me for you—and he would have to be very determined to do such a thing—and he wins, then he get you…Kalan, I am the strongest Mandalorian here. I can defeat anyone in fair combat. But if this warrior gets his friends to challenge me, one after the other, I could not fight all of those Mandalorian warriors in a row and defeat every single one. I would tire myself out and eventually lose. One of them would get you, and it would be dishonorable for me to fight them to win you back…it would be even more dishonorable for me to refuse their challenges."

"So what can you do to prevent this from happening?"

"I can promote you."

"You mean raise my number?"

"Yes. You're a Jedi. My other wives will understand."

"So what number are you going to make me?"

"Kalan, those men I mentioned earlier…the only thing that could stop them from challenging me for you, other than making you a Rak'jan, which is impossible, is if I make you my Number One."

Kalan was shocked. "But you said there are things a woman needs to have…a Mandalorian family, and children…"

"Jana didn't have those…but don't think people's reactions to you will be the same as to her. They like you…you're polite and respectful. Jana is…well…a jerk. This appointment may surprise them, but they'll be glad you're replacing Jana."

"What will happen to her?"

"She will be my Number Two."

"And you think she'll agree to that?"

"It's not like she can agree or disagree with me, but…she has honor, and she is my wife. She will be jealous of you, yes, but if I speak to her, I think I can convince her not to challenge you."

"But what if she does challenge me?"

"We won't worry about that right now. At the moment all you need to concern yourself with is traditions."

"Traditions?"

"Jana didn't follow many of the rules for Number One, but you'll be expected to, and you really should. You…you need to do some things…it's not too bad, really, but…there are some things in there you might not like."

"What kinds of things?"

"Well…right now we'll just focus on the first one. You can't speak to any men without my permission."

"But you'll give me permission, right?"

"It would seem kind of awkward…it would be best not to."

"What about my friends? What about Atton, or Mical, or…"

Mandalore was shaking his head. Kalan sighed. "Fine. What else?"

"Er…there's sort of a…initiation ceremony that goes along with a new Mandalore's Number One…sort of like what you might call a wedding…but you don't need to worry about that things right now. The ceremony won't be held until tonight. Now come on…I have to announce your promotion."

Mandalore and Kalan left the room, but Jana was waiting near the building's exit. "Practicing for the ceremony?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Mandalore and Kalan went down to the bottom floor, and Mandalore faced Jana. "Look…"

"You know," Jana said, turning to Kalan, "one of the things Jedi are famous for is predicting the future, but I don't think it's all that hard. I predicted you would become Mandalore's wife, and now here you are, Number Twenty-Eight. Now I'm predicting he's going to make you his Number One."

Kalan didn't respond. Mandalore stepped in front of Kalan, shielding her from Jana. "I have no choice."

Jana's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled maliciously. "Oh, so I _am_ right. I had not expected you to do it so soon, Canderous. But I guess I should have figured you'd want to announce it quickly so that you could hold the ceremony tonight."

"Kalan, wait outside," Mandalore commanded.

Kalan walked past Jana and left. Jana was still smiling evilly. "She's a pretty one, isn't she? I can see why you would be so attracted to her…and a Jedi as well. That's a bonus."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Oh? You mean that girl, Loran's old Number One, was suddenly insulted by Kalan only seconds after becoming your wife, and challenged her for it? You may think women are idiots, Canderous, but I'm not _that_ stupid. You arranged it all…the fight, the outcome, even the timing."

"I didn't arrange anything! I don't know why that stupid girl wanted to challenge Kalan, but I never would have let her if I had known…"

"Just what are you trying to do here? Make me feel better by convincing me that you don't really want Kalan, but that it's _necessary_ for her to be placed at the top position? Did you do this to your old Number One when you replaced her with me? Did you lie to her the same way, telling her it was out of _kindness_ for me that you did it, rather than your perverted s…"

"Dammit, Jana, that is enough!" Mandalore shouted. "I thought you could be reasoned with, but I can see there will be none of that! You know what? Go on ahead! Challenge Kalan! And when you lose—and you will lose—don't come crying back to me, because I won't take you, and neither will Bralor or anyone else!"

"I will challenge your precious Jedi!" Jana shouted. "It will be an honorable match, and _I_ will be victorious!"

Jana stormed out of the room. Kalan, still waiting outside, watched her move purposefully out to the main ring, where a crowd was gathering for a match that was about to begin. She walked into the middle of the ring and ignored the two couples preparing to fight.

"I have an announcement to make!" Jana shouted. "Mandalore has declared the Jedi to be his new Number One!"

There was a great deal of cheering at this statement. Jana waited for it to die down before continuing. "I am challenging the Jedi for this position!"

The roar was even louder now. Kalan's shoulders slumped.

"We will fight at three in the afternoon," Jana said, once the crowd had died down again. "The Jedi will be able to use her Force powers and her lightsaber, if she chooses. I will also be able to use whatever weapons I choose. If I win, the traditional measures will be taken, but if the Jedi wins, there will be a different outcome for me!"

The ring sergeant stepped forward. "You cannot change the rules, woman!"

Jana ignored him. "I know you all despise me! I know there is not a single one among you who has accepted me! If I lose the match against the Jedi, I will leave your people! I…I will never return."

When Kalan heard the roar of cheers at this statement, she almost felt sorry for Jana, but her mind was occupied with something else—she didn't know what "traditional measures" would be taken if she lost, but she wasn't about to find out. She still had a few hours to prepare, and then she would fight.

-------------------------------------

Visas was gathering a small crowd of her own. A group of Mandalorians was sitting at the huge table, watching, mesmerized, as she stuffed her face. She had been at it for nearly three hours now, and the only times when she paused in her eating was when she was drinking.

Bao-Dur was sitting nearby, staring at the food without eating any. It had been a miserable last three hours, and he wished he could have stayed back at the ship.

A droid walked into the tent, carrying a large platter of food to replace one that Visas had completely cleaned. Visas turned her head toward it as she continued eating, waiting for it to deliver her favorite food. Then, suddenly, it started whirring, and then it exploded, sending roasted cannok flying everywhere.

A silence fell over the people eating in the tent as many stared at the sauces and chunks of meat that had just been splattered all over them. Even Visas stopped eating. She turned to Bao-Dur. "Maybe you should fix that droid." Then she continued eating, and the others continued talking.

Having nothing better to do, Bao-Dur walked up to the remains of the droid and was about to examine them when a young Mandalorian staggered into the tent. He groaned when he saw the droid. "Father's going to kill me."

"Is this your droid?" Bao-Dur asked.

"Yes," the Mandalorian replied. "Well, I mean, it's not really mine, but I'm responsible for it. The droids have all been acting weird, and I promised my father I would fix them, but I can't figure out what's wrong. I must have screwed up with their initial activation or something…"

"Can I see another one of these droids?"

"Sure, I'll take you over to the maintenance building."

Bao-Dur followed the young Mandalorian outside. "I'm Jolon, by the way," he said. "My father, Zuka, is the assistant to the head of maintenance. You must be one of the outsiders that came with the Jedi."

"Yes."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Bao-Dur."

"And you're…Zabrak, right?"

"Yes."

"What planet?"

"Iridonia."

"Oh…we conquered Iridonia, right?"

Bao-Dur narrowed his eyes, wondering why he was even bothering to help this person. "Yes."

"Uh…if you don't mind my asking…what happened to your arm?"

"It got blown off by your people at Malachor, so I built a new one."

"You were at Malachor?! Wow…I heard that was a great battle!"

"You heard wrong."

Jolon didn't say anything else until they reached the maintenance room. "Well, here they are," he said, gesturing around at a long row of deactivated droids. "I can't figure out why they keep exploding."

Bao-Dur went up to one and started opening some panels and adjusting some wiring. Jolon watched hesitantly as Bao-Dur worked. "Are you a mechanic, or do you just know a lot about droids?"

"Both," Bao-Dur replied. He continued working until he finally closed the last panel, only to set to work on another droid.

"What are you doing now?" Jolon asked.

Bao-Dur didn't answer until he was finished. "Just as I thought," he mumbled.

"What?"

"The problem isn't your fault. They just weren't built properly. If you want these droids to work, you have to remove their control clusters, rewire their cores, and then put the clusters back in again."

"But that could take hours…"

"Or days. It depends on how good you are."

"I don't have that kind of time!"

"Why not? If you start working now you may be able to finish one or two by tomorrow."

"You don't understand! It's Valentine's Day! Last year I wasn't old enough to do anything, but this year I'm a man! I'm supposed to get married!"

"You'll just have to tell your girlfriend to wait."

"But I can't tell her that, she doesn't even know who I am, and she's going to marry somebody else in a few hours unless I challenge him for her, and I've been training all year for this!"

Bao-Dur thought for a moment about how Kalan always helped people whenever she could. He didn't have anything better to do, and he did like working on droids. He hated the Mandalorians, but this was really only a kid; he couldn't have been one of the Mandalorians who had slaughtered his people, or the ones who fought at Malachor. Judging by the way the droids had been worked on, he was a smart kid, too, but not smart enough to finish in time. "I could help you," Bao-Dur said slowly.

"Really? I…I would really appreciate that." He paused. "Maybe between the two of us we'll be halfway done before tomorrow, and I won't have so much work."

"Maybe," Bao-Dur said, immediately getting to work on a droid.

Jolon did the same, and spoke as he did. "Ever since last year, when I first saw Ralla, I knew I had to marry her. I wanted to learn to fight better, to be able to prove myself to her against another man…I trained all year…"

"And you said she doesn't even know you?"

"No, I've never spoken to her…but that doesn't matter. Anyway, yesterday I learned she wasn't going to be fought over by the younger men. Kelborn specifically wants her."

"Hmm," Bao-Dur said, not really listening.

"Kelborn is…well…he's really quiet, and I've never really said anything to him…but…it just isn't fair! He has eleven wives! Why should he get Ralla? I want to fight him…he's very good. He's the third best Mandalorian fighter here…but I think I can outsmart him." He paused. "But now none of it matters. I'll probably be stuck with some stupid girl that nobody wants…but I know I could beat him, if I only had the chance!"

Bao-Dur was getting sick of this; it was ruining his concentration. "Jolon, if you really want this girl of yours, go. I'll take care of the droids."

"But you won't be able to finish…"

"You'd be surprised."

Jolon stared at him for a moment in disbelief. "Well…okay. I guess winning Ralla is worth getting into trouble with my father."

"Go, Jolon."

"Thanks Bao-Dur! I'll make it up to you, I promise…"

"Go."

Jolon ran off.


	8. Chapter 8: Rak'jan

Chapter 8

Rak'jan

"Warrior Huck is the clear and honorable victor," the sergeant announced.

Mira clapped, very bored, as her two Mandalorian admirers cheered heartily for the winner of the match, who proceeded to take the loser's wife. Mira now knew her two followers' names; they had finally introduced themselves as twins named Valk and Velk. One of them—she couldn't tell them apart—turned to her and spoke. "That's Huck's eighth straight victory! Amazing…he is a great warrior, and I have never even heard of him before…"

Mira ignored him, walking away as some of the people in the crowd dispersed, while others remained to watch the next fight. As hard as she had tried, Mira couldn't get rid of Valk and Velk; even rudely telling them to leave her alone hadn't worked. They had simply pretended not to hear her, complimenting her on her appearance and asking her questions about herself.

Mira spotted Atton walking around by himself, looking even more bored than she was. She walked over to him. "So…"

"Who are they?" Atton asked, as Valk and Velk came running up next to her.

"Ignore them," Mira said hastily. "Anyway…how are you?"

"How do I look? There's just nothing to do here…ever since Kalan went running off I haven't had a partner to fight with…"

"I thought you would be more concerned about what happened to her."

"What are you talking about?"

Mira smirked. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Atton asked impatiently.

"Jedi Kalan has received a great honor!" Valk said.

"She is Mandalore's Number One!" Velk explained.

Atton's jaw dropped. "She…you mean she…Number One…Mandalore's _wife_?"

Mira nodded. "Got into a fight with one of his wives, won, and then got promoted right after she married him."

"But…she…I…_I don't believe this_…"

"If I were you, I wouldn't do anything rash. You'd be torn apart if you insulted the great Mandalore."

Nevertheless, Atton went running off as fast as he could in a random direction, hoping to find Mandalore and tell him precisely what he thought about not only allowing Kalan to marry him, but making her his Number One wife.

Instead of finding Mandalore, however, Atton found Kalan.

Kalan opened her mouth to speak but then hesitated, deciding to close it and walk away. Atton went after her. "Hey!"

"I can't talk to you," Kalan said out of the corner of her mouth, staring at the ground and walking determinedly on.

"You're not getting off that easy…"

"Atton, please," Kalan whispered, "if someone sees us talking…"

"Someone? You mean your dear husband?"

"Atton, _please_…" Kalan said again, glancing around nervously. Fortunately, they were in a vacant area out of eyeshot of other Mandalorians; Kalan had definitely been attracting a lot of attention ever since her appointment as Number One, and was afraid of what would happen if someone caught her talking to Atton.

"You told me you were trying to be a Jedi again, and you couldn't have 'romantic relations'!"

"I am not having any romantic relations! The marriage was an accident, and if respecting the Mandalorian traditions can secure an alliance with Mandalore, then…"

"Kalan, you're _married_ to him! You've seen the way these Mandalorians treat their women! What happens when he gives you an order you don't like?"

"Well, what exactly are you suggesting?!" Kalan asked angrily, not realizing she was losing control of her emotions. "What is your brilliant idea, Atton?!"

"We get out of here! We take the whole crew and leave this stupid place, and we go somewhere else! I don't care if we drift out in space, as long as we…"

"You're just afraid I might end up liking Mandalore, aren't you? You're not worried about my safety, you're just jealous!"

"Jealous?! Who said I ever liked you, anyway? That was just an act to get Mira and Mical angry! Besides, I think you've made your feelings for me very clear! Forget my stupid Jedi training! If you need someone to protect you, you can turn to your precious Mandalore!"

Atton stormed off. It took a while for Kalan to calm down, and when she did, she felt guilty; she hadn't meant to make Atton so angry. _This is all because I tried to help that woman…well, I certainly hope she's happier with __Bralor__ than __Mandalore__…_ Kalan sighed. _And I hope __Atton__ doesn't give up his Jedi training forever…we had only just begun…_

-----------------------------------

Kalan stood in the center of the largest ring. She could hear people cheering "Jedi" over and over. She waited nervously for Jana to arrive.

Jana came forward with her helmet on. She was holding two Gamorrean War Axes in her hands—very formidable weapons, but rarely used because of the difficulty in wielding them. Jana would only pick them if she knew how to use them properly.

Kalan's eyes scanned the crowd as best they could, but she couldn't see Mandalore. She figured he had to be somewhere in the back, where she couldn't see, but she wondered why he wouldn't be in the front considering his position.

Her eyes turned to the sergeant. He raised his arm, signaling for the fighting to begin.

Kalan pulled out her double-bladed lightsaber and waited. Jana stood, axes raised, also waiting. It seemed the whole jungle fell silent in that moment as they faced each other. Then Jana attacked.

Jana fought like a madwoman. Kalan blocked her axes with great difficulty, realizing she was being pushed back. But as she got used to it, it became easy; Jana wasn't using any strategy with her attacks, she was simply hacking at Kalan repeatedly, and while she had good accuracy, Kalan didn't let any strokes come close.

Jana looked like she was tiring early. Kalan decided now would be a good time to attack. She swung at Jana with her lightsaber, and then unexpectedly tried some Force powers on her. Kalan was shocked that Jana resisted them all, and wondered if her armor had some sort of protection or if Jana had actually been specially trained to defend herself from such attacks. The biggest mental blow came when Force Wave was completely resisted; that universal Force power was famed to work on the greatest of Sith Lords.

After feeling like she had made an idiot of herself in not being able to use the Force, Kalan attacked some more with her lightsaber. Kalan had always been proud of her ability to wield the weapon, and she became very frustrated as each one of her attacks was blocked. The crowd was cheering; they thought she was putting on a good show for them. They didn't realize how much she was struggling.

Kalan had to block again as Jana started some more attacks, but these were different. Kalan realized with horror that her first basic strokes were only a test; now she was wielding the axes with great skill, trying to strike in different places with one but striking repeatedly in the same place to catch Kalan off-guard with the other. The biggest surprise came when Jana kicked Kalan while she was trying to block. Kalan lost her footing and fell backward onto the ground.

Kalan was sure Jana was going to finish her, but the warrior did something worse. She took a step back, lowering her weapons. Jana was allowing her to get up and continue fighting; she was insulting her. Kalan took advantage of this and healed herself before standing. Jana raised her weapons and the battle continued.

Kalan wanted to try to hit Jana, but she couldn't get a chance; Jana swung her axes relentlessly, not giving her any opportunities. But then, suddenly, Kalan found an opening, and she immediately took advantage of it.

That would be the biggest mistake she made.

When Kalan swung, Jana blocked with one axe while swinging low with the other. The strange thing was how she swung; she had the sharp end of the axe pointed away from Kalan. Kalan realized why—Jana had invented that weakness on purpose; she had wanted Kalan to strike, and she had known she would hit Kalan. This wasn't a death match, and Kalan was certain that if Jana hadn't turned her axe around, the sharp weapon would have penetrated her little armor and cut open her stomach.

When the back of the axe struck Kalan, she staggered back. Jana was prepared, and she swung again, hitting her again in the stomach. Kalan toppled backward, but this time Jana didn't wait for her to get up. She swung the sharp end of her axe at Kalan's head but stopped it right before it could touch her neck. She held it there, and Kalan sheathed her lightsaber, knowing the match was over.

The crowd was silent as the sergeant raised his arm. "The match between the Jedi and Jana is over," he said in a hushed voice that everyone was somehow still able to hear. "Jana is the clear victor. She will be Mandalore's Number One, and the Jedi will go to Bralor."

The crowd started dispersing. Jana pulled back her axes. "Good fight, Jedi," she said.

Kalan was horrified as she stood up. "What did he mean, 'go to Bralor?'"

"Don't you remember the other match?" Jana asked, removing her helmet; she was smiling her malicious smile. "When you defeated Mandalore's Number Twenty-Eight? She went to Bralor, Mandalore's successor, and so have you. Wives of Mandalore are considered unworthy if they have lost even once in combat, and are sent to the next man down. "

"I didn't know," Kalan said, the blood draining from her face. "I had no idea, I…"

A big Mandalorian stepped into the ring. He faced Kalan.

"Are you Bralor?" Kalan asked, not being able to remember the style of armor the man she had once fought in the Battle Ring wore.

Suddenly, Bralor curled his hand into a fist and backhanded Kalan in the face. Through her tears of pain Kalan saw the smile vanish from Jana's face, and the Number One glared at Bralor before turning and leaving the ring.

"You will kneel before speaking to me, woman!" Bralor shouted.

A few Mandalorians who were still trying to get away from the ring glanced back at her, but with their armor on she couldn't see their faces. Kalan wondered where Mandalore was and why he wasn't coming to help her.

Kalan knelt in front of him. He hit her shoulder hard instead of tapping it. She stood up and spoke. "Are you Bralor?" she asked again, but she was sure she already knew.

"I am your husband, and you will call me such," he said.

"Of course," Kalan whispered.

"You will come with me now," he said dangerously.

"Yes, Husband," Kalan said quietly.

Kalan started to follow him when suddenly Mandalore ran up. She couldn't see his expression because of his helmet, but she knew he wasn't happy. "I need to speak with her," Mandalore said quickly.

"As you wish, Mandalore," Bralor said reluctantly.

Kalan followed Mandalore all the way back to his room before he would speak to her. "Kalan, I'm so sorry."

"Jana beat me fairly," Kalan said. "I am the one at fault." Then she healed herself. Afterward, she asked quietly, "Is Bralor one of the men you were referring to earlier, who wanted me for honor?"

"For honor, yes, and for…other things as well."

Kalan wished he hadn't said that last part. "But…but you can get me out of it, right?"

"Of course," Mandalore said, and Kalan sighed with relief. "Remember the little trick I mentioned? It will work the same for Bralor. I will find the best Mandalorians to fight him, all in a row, for you."

"But wouldn't I just go to one of them?" Kalan asked nervously.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. After they win you, I will 'suggest' that they give you back to me, and they will do so. Bralor would not challenge me for you after being humiliated, and neither would anyone else because of the dishonor in it…you wouldn't have to be my Number One, so Jana would be pleased, and you wouldn't have to be initiated or perform any ceremonies. I'll take care of you until you have to leave this place, and then it will all be finished."

"Thank you," Kalan said. "I…I really appreciate everything you've done for me…everything you're still doing for me."

"It's worth it." Mandalore hesitated for a moment. "It may take me about an hour to gather up my men and tell them the plan…Bralor is a very impatient person, and it might be difficult for you to…to keep him from doing anything until I can have someone challenge him."

"I'll do my best," Kalan said, some of the uneasiness returning.

"Good," Mandalore said. "Now come on; I'll take you back to him."

Kalan followed Mandalore out to the largest ring, where Bralor was still waiting. "Oh, Mandalore, I'm glad you're back so soon," he said. "I just wanted to make an announcement…you can make it for me, if you like."

"What announcement?" Mandalore asked.

"One you'll be quite pleased with, I am sure," Bralor said, but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Your total number of wives will be greatly increased." He paused, letting this sink in. Kalan had no idea what he was talking about, but she guessed Mandalore did. "Jedi," Bralor said, turning to her, "I am naming you my Rak'jan."

Kalan stared blankly at him; she recalled Mandalore mentioning the term a couple of times, but didn't know what it meant. She guessed Bralor was enjoying this. "You don't know what that is? I think I will let Mandalore explain it to you…you two can go off again, have a nice little talk about it. I'll wait here."

Kalan and Mandalore went hurriedly back to Mandalore's room. "What is a Rak'jan?" Kalan asked, very worried.

"Kalan," Mandalore said quietly, "I…I never would have…how could he, I mean…he must…" Mandalore shook his head. Suddenly, he took off his helmet and set it down on his bed. Kalan saw his face for the very first time as he rubbed his forehead, frowning deeply. Then he walked right up to her and said, very clearly, "There's nothing I can do."

Panic like Kalan had never felt before rushed into her. "What do you mean?! You're Mandalore! You can order him to do something, or…or…"

"A Rak'jan is a very…special thing," Mandalore said quietly. "If a Mandalorian man very strongly loves a Mandalorian woman—and this hardly ever happens among men with a great deal of honor—he can declare her his Rak'jan. All of his other wives go to Mandalore, and he can have no more unless he decides to strip away the title from the woman, which would only happen if she did something very dishonorable. But Rak'jans are also chosen for one other reason…not if a man loves a woman, but if he wants her so much, for honor or for other reasons, that he's willing to give up all his other wives just to make sure nobody else will take him from her. That is what Bralor has done."

"Then you're saying I'm his forever now…that nobody can take me from him."

"There is a way, but…it is a death match. If a Mandalorian wanted to challenge the appointment, he could fight Bralor and kill him. Unless the fight was called by Mandalore himself, you would become the victor's Rak'jan."

"Then you can call the fight."

"I…I will not lie to you, Kalan. I could call the fight. If I did, I would probably defeat Bralor."

"But you are not going to," Kalan said, feeling all hope leave her.

"No. Kalan…my people need a strong leader. I am the only person who can keep them unified. If I was to fall out of favor with my people, the Mandalorians would die. I have done things that they have not agreed with, but I have never…" Mandalore paused. "My people would be very angry if I killed my successor…for a woman."

"I see," Kalan said, looking away from him. "Then you are saying you care more about your Mandalorian customs than you do about me."

"Yes," Mandalore said, his tone becoming stronger, "just as you no doubt care more about your Jedi customs than you do about me."

This was a good point, but Kalan was too devastated to notice. The only person who could help her had just given up on her. Kalan realized something suddenly, and she looked back up at Mandalore. "My friends will not let you do this."

"I will not let them stop Bralor from having you."

"Then you would fight them all to keep me imprisoned?"

"They would die for nothing if they were to fight my people."

Kalan waited a few seconds before speaking. "You are a strong leader, Mandalore. You do not let personal feelings get in the way of doing what needs to be done for your people. As a Jedi, I have always respected leaders like you, but now that I am on the other side of it, I can see why others do not." Kalan took a few steps back and bowed low, then left Mandalore's room.

Mandalore sat down, feeling horrible. Right when he was going to get up to lock the door, Jana entered.

"I have nothing to say to you," Mandalore said.

"Well, I have something to say to you."

"Leave, Wife," Mandalore commanded, glaring at her.

Jana glared right back. "I will say what I have to say, and I will leave when I am finished." She waited. Mandalore didn't say anything; he bowed his head and stared at the ground.

"You should kill Bralor."

Mandalore looked up at her. "I won't do that."

"But you should."

"You're only saying that because you hate Bralor."

"I am saying it because it is the honorable thing to do."

"You think it is honorable for a man to kill his friend?"

"I think it is honorable for a man to kill someone who has overstepped his authority. Bralor made the Jedi his Rak'jan because he did not want you to have her. If he will not even give a woman to you, how can you expect him to die for you in battle?"

"Bralor is a strong man…a good soldier. He will fight and die for me."

"Bralor is a selfish man…a sick man. He will hurt the Jedi if she does not do what he says…in fact, he'd probably hurt her even if she did do what he said. Is that what you want?"

"No…"

"Then why do you do this? I understood when it was me a year ago, but this is the Jedi you are so fond of. You would favor Bralor over her?"

"You are not a Mandalorian; you don't understand."

"I am a Mandalorian. You told me that marrying you made me one."

"Well, you were not born a Mandalorian, and you have a different concept of honor. The others would be furious if I killed Bralor. I won't do it."

"You must."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"You think he would defeat you, then?"

Mandalore looked up angrily at her, then suddenly hesitated. "That's not what I meant, but…that is also something I have to consider."

"And if you lost, then Bralor would be Mandalore."

"Yes."

"So you are afraid?"

"No! I just…I like Kalan, but not enough to die for her. She would never die for me."

"You do not trust her, then?"

"Dying for a person is different from trusting them."

"I know that. But do you trust her?"

Mandalore was silent for a moment. "She is a Jedi," he finally said.

"Yes," Jana said slowly, "but not all Jedi are the same. You were furious when one abandoned you and she could have used your help; this one asks you for help, and you are abandoning her?"

Mandalore looked up sharply at her. Jana straightened. "Think about killing Bralor," she said. "I am leaving."

Jana turned to leave. As she walked out of the door, Mandalore shouted after her, "I won't do it. I have made my decision."

Jana stopped for a moment until he was finished and then continued walking.


	9. Chapter 9: The Challenger

Chapter 9

The Challenger

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mical."

"Ooh, _Mical_. I like that."

"Me too."

"How many wives do you have?"

"Oh, I'm not married."

"You aren't?"

"Why not?"

"You should get married!"

"Well, I don't know…I just don't really have the time."

"You have time now."

"Pick me!"

"No, pick me!"

"Me! I'm the one you should pick!"

"I asked him first!"

"I…"

"Hey!"

The four Mandalorian girls turned in their chairs. Mira was glaring at them. "Get away from him."

They glared back and left. Mical frowned. "You didn't have to do that. They were only trying to be nice."

"Stay away from any girls around here from now on."

"But…"

"Trust me, they don't want to be 'nice.'"

Mical sighed. "Okay, if you say so."

Mira, trailed closely by her two admirers, moved to another part of the table. Mical looked over at Visas. She hadn't eaten for hours, and the crowd that had once been around her was now gone. Still, she sat at the table, seemingly having nothing better to do.

Suddenly the tent flap opened, and an enormous Mandalorian entered. He was almost as wide as he was tall, and he waddled over to a chair at the table that was across from Visas. A Mandalorian boy quickly pushed another chair next to it so that he could sit down.

"Are you the one who ate most of the food earlier?" the Mandalorian asked in a throaty voice.

"Yes," Visas replied.

"I am Tubbard," he said, extending a pudgy hand across the table. Visas shook his hand. "Are you still hungry?"

Visas smiled. "My master used to tell me that the most important thing I should learn to do was eat a lot, and the more I devoured, the stronger I would become. Under his guidance I learned to eat all the time. No, I am not very hungry right now, but I could eat everything on this table if I wanted to."

Tubbard laughed. "Everything on this table? Well, we'll see about that. I challenge you to an eating contest!"

This caught the attention of the Mandalorians nearby. They started cheering.

"Oh, I don't know," Visas said shyly.

"Afraid to lose?"

"No, I would just feel bad if all this wonderful food was eaten by just the two of us."

"There is plenty more. You don't have to worry about it."

"All right…I'll do it, then."

"Good! Everyone, prepare for an eating contest!"

Mira was watching from all the way down the table. "An eating contest?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily honorable, but enjoyable all the same," Velk said.

"If they're doing an eating contest, we should probably leave," Valk said. "I don't want to get sick watching them."

"Yes…let's go over to a fighting ring."

Velk and Valk put their helmets back on and headed out of the food tent. Mira followed them, knowing if she tried to make a run for it they would only search for her, and hiding from them would make her day just as miserable as spending it with them.

They went over to one of the smaller fighting rings, where two men were fighting two women amidst cheers. Despite their indicated interest in going to this fighting ring, Valk and Velk turned to Mira instead of the fight.

"Mira," Valk said, a little nervously, "I think…I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I…"

"You're the smartest _and_ strongest _and_ most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Velk interrupted.

"I think so, too," Valk persisted, "and…"

"Look," Mira interrupted, "I don't really…"

"The fight is over!" the sergeant in the ring announced, and then went on to say the traditional statements. This was a friendly match, so there was no wife-trading involved.

"Do any others wish to fight?" the sergeant asked.

"We do!" Velk and Valk both shouted.

"What?" Mira asked, confused.

"I…I am challenging my brother," Velk said. "I wish to marry the outsider Mira."

"And I wish to marry her!" Valk said, nodding. "We will fight for her!"

The crowd cheered. Mira's jaw dropped.

The sergeant handed them each a dueling sword. "Let the fight begin!"

Mira turned frantically to a woman next to her in the crowd. "I don't want to get married!"

The woman looked at her like she was crazy. "It's not like there's anything you can do about it."

"But…" Mira said, glancing back at the duel. Valk and Velk, as she had assumed, were very evenly matched. She watched nervously, figuring her only chance was to wait for one of them to win and then explain to him later that she didn't like him.

After a few minutes, Valk finally triumphed over Velk. The sergeant announced it, and Mira was given to Valk. After the fight, the three met away from the crowds.

"I guess I'll see you later, Mira," Velk said with a sigh. "I have to go find some stupid girl to marry."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody good," Valk said. "I mean, not as good as Mira, but still good."

Velk stalked off. Mira turned to Valk hesitantly. "Listen," she said, "I don't…"

"I know, you're an outsider, and it's kind of confusing, but it's okay. I won't make you do anything you don't want to…I know outsiders don't like to kneel or anything. And you're my only wife, so I can call you Mira without worrying about a number, and you can call me Valk even though you're really supposed to address me as 'husband.' I don't think anyone will care if I bend the rules a little for you."

"Look, Valk, I appreciate it, but I really didn't…"

A young Mandalorian suddenly ran up to Valk. "Hi, Valk!"

"Jolon!" Valk said. "I thought you were stuck fixing droids!"

"No, I got out of it, this weird alien guy is helping me…I've been waiting for Kelborn to fight me for hours…"

"You're going to fight _Kelborn_?"

"I have to. If I don't, he'll get Ralla."

"You're good, Jolon, but you're not _that_ good."

"Who's this?"

"Oh…this is my wife, Mira. Mira, meet my friend, Jolon."

"Congratulations!" Jolon exclaimed. "She looks really nice…"

"She is. She's the nicest person I've ever met."

"Uh…" Mira said nervously.

"Why don't you go tell the others about my new wife?" Valk asked.

"Of course! They'll be excited to hear about it."

"I'll see you later, Jolon. Good luck finding a wife of your own."

"See you, Valk!"

Jolon ran off. "He's my best friend," Valk explained. "He works with droids. He's crazy if he thinks he can beat Kelborn, though. Kelborn is…"

"Valk," Mira interrupted quickly, "I don't think this is going to work."

"What?"

"Me being your wife."

"Why not?"

"Because we're so different, and…"

"But I love you!"

"How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm fifteen."

Mira sighed. _I figured as much._ "Valk, I think you'd be a lot better off with a real Mandalorian girl, okay?"

"But I don't want a Mandalorian girl, I want you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're the nicest and the smartest and the…"

"You've only known me since this morning!"

"I don't know any other girls, and if I have to marry one, I want it to be you."

"But…but I have obligations…you know, I came here with the Jedi, and I have to follow her all over the place. We could leave any day now, and I wouldn't be able to come back for a really long time…"

"That's okay. The other wives are all leaving tomorrow morning, and most of their husbands won't see them until later this year or maybe even next Valentine's Day. I'll wait for you."

"Like I said before, you don't even know me! Do you know what I do for a living? I'm a bounty hunter!"

"Ooh," Valk said. "My father was a bounty hunter after the Republic War. He collected a lot of bounties, too…"

"Yeah, except I don't kill my bounties, I only capture them," Mira said, hoping this would make him lose interest.

"Wow. You'd have to be a lot stronger to do that."

"You really think so?" Mira asked, surprised.

"Of course. The weak ones are the ones who kill people. They don't have strength or patience."

"Everyone used to say I was weak, because I didn't kill my bounties."

"They're wrong."

"Yeah, I know, but…nobody's ever really agreed with me before."

"They're all stupid if they think you're weak."

"I guess maybe you do know me a little better than most people…"

------------------

Kalan didn't speak as Bralor grabbed her by the arm and started walking. He was leading her somewhere quickly and purposefully. Kalan's eyes moved from side to side, looking for some sign of any of her friends, but she couldn't see them. _Even they can't help me. If they try to he__lp me escape, the __Mandalorians__ will get angry and might even attack them__Mandalore__ is the only one who can help me, and he doesn't want to…_

Kalan tried hard to keep her emotions in check. She remembered how difficult it had been to fight Bralor in the Battle Ring, even with Force Powers and her lightsaber, and he had been weaponless; it was unlikely she could attack him and get away without giving him time to shout for help.

Kalan realized that Bralor was taking her away from the main part of the camp. "Where are we going?" she asked, and immediately regretted it.

Bralor's fist hit her before she even had time to flinch. They were in a deserted part of the camp now; an area where Kalan had never been. Nobody was here to see this.

"What did I tell you about speaking to me?" he snarled.

Kalan was about to answer when she remembered and knelt down in front of him. Once again, Bralor practically slammed his fist down on her shoulder, but he held it there, so Kalan remained kneeling. "I am sorry I did not show you the proper respect…"

"Sorry? That's the second time you've done this to me! There will be no third time, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand…"

"Good!" He lifted his fist. "Now get up!"

Kalan hesitated. "But where are we…"

"We are going to my room."

"Why?"

Bralor actually laughed. "Get up, Jedi wench."

Kalan was frozen with fear. She didn't move.

"Get up!" Bralor yelled.

"N-no," Kalan said shakily.

"It will do you no good to defy me!"

"I'm not going with you…"

"Dammit, I'll have you here, then!"

Bralor pushed her backward and pinned her to the ground with one hand while he threw off his helmet with the other. For the first time, Kalan saw his face, red with anger.

Then, suddenly, she heard a clunking sound. Bralor turned around angrily and picked up a large rock that had struck the armor on his back. "What the hell?!"

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were an overstuffed cannok."

Kalan almost laughed with pure relief as Atton walked over. Bralor stood, his face turning even redder. "Who the hell do you think you are, throwing rocks at me!"

"It was only one rock, and I told you, it was a mistake."

"Don't play games with me, boy!"

"Boy? Nobody's called me that for twenty years. Just how old are you?"

"Why do you insult me?!"

"Why are you hurting Kalan?"

"She is my Rak'jan, my wife!"

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?"

"What I do with my wife is my own business, outsider!"

"If you're hurting her then I consider it my business."

"What are you, her mate?"

"Yeah. And I want you to get out of here. _Now_."

"You cannot command me!"

"Trust me, if you don't listen to me, you'll regret it. I know a crazy old Jedi who would enjoy doing all kinds of fun things to you with the Force if you don't free Kalan."

Bralor sighed, and a little bit of the redness left his face. "This is tiresome. I am busy; I do not want to be constantly interrupted. I'll tell you what. You look like a smart man. If you leave now, and do not come back here or tell anyone else like your crazy Jedi friend to come here, then I'll give you women. As many as you want…but not this one. Got it?"

"If your idea of a smart man is a pervert, then your head is even more screwed up than mine."

"That's it," Bralor said through clenched teeth. "I have had enough of you. You have insulted me. If you do not leave now, then I will be forced to hurt you."

"I'm not leaving without Kalan."

"Then you will pay."

"No, _you_ will pay. Because if you hit me, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"Then you wish to challenge me?"

"Sure."

"A Rak'jan challenge?"

"As long as it involves you in pain, I'm game."

"A Rak'jan challenge it is, then," Bralor said, grinning. "You are either a very strong warrior, or a fool. Either way, _you_ will be the one in pain."

To Kalan's surprise, Bralor grabbed his helmet and ran off. Atton extended his hand and helped her up. "Overstuffed cannok?" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty lame, but I was kind of nervous, you know?"

Kalan turned her head slightly, and Atton saw where Bralor had struck her.

"Whoa, he really hit you," Atton said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," Kalan said, touching her cheek. She was about to heal herself when Atton stopped her.

"Let me do it."

Kalan smiled. "Okay."

Atton's Force heal was successful. "Good job," Kalan said.

"Thanks," Atton replied. He smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if I should think before I open my mouth…oh well. At least it got rid of that guy."

Kalan's smile immediately disappeared. "Atton, you have to leave."

"Why?"

"You have to run away. To the ship…no, they'll probably look there…but maybe there's somewhere you can hide, where they won't find you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've just challenged Bralor! You can't fight him!"

"Sure I can. I won't win, but I might be able to cut him a little with my brand new lightsaber…"

"Atton, the Rak'jan challenge is a death match!"

Somehow Atton managed to force a smile. "Ha, well, I should have figured, huh?"

"You have to leave before he gets back!"

"Whoa, hey, I'm not going anywhere."

"You already said you can't win!"

"But I'm not going to run away and let him hurt you!"

"Atton, you can't stay here and die!"

"Why can't you run away with me?"

"They would find us both!"

"We could take the ship and fly out of here…"

"And leave the others? What do you think the Mandalorians will do to them, when they find out that we're gone?"

"Well…oh, I guess you're right…" Atton smiled again. "Too bad Kreia really wanted to stay on Dxun, huh?"

"Atton, this isn't a joke, he'll be coming soon…"

"I told you, I'm not going."

"You can't beat him!"

"How do you know? If it's a death match I'll be able to use my Force powers, right?"

"Do you remember when I was fighting in the dueling ring here a while back?"

"Sort of…"

"Do you remember how the last man I fought was unarmed, while I had a lightsaber and my powers, and he still almost beat me?"

"Yeah…"

"That's Bralor."

"You're joking, right?"

"No. And even if it wasn't, you've only learned two powers anyway."

"Hey, Force Push is a good power!"

"It won't work on Bralor. If I recall, even Force Wave had little effect."

"Well, anyway, I'm not leaving."

"Atton, please, you'll die."

"Maybe I won't even have to fight him. Maybe Kreia will find a way to get you out of here, and then we can all leave."

"There's no guarantee that will happen."

"But she might. And I'd rather think that she will than leave you here with that rancor."

"Atton…" Kalan paused. "I appreciate this," she said quietly. "Really, I do…nobody's ever done something like this for me before."

"It's worth it."

Kalan could feel her heart pounding at the way he was looking at her. Then, suddenly, he pulled her close to him and started kissing her.

"I need the Rak'jan now."

Atton stopped and turned his head. "Did they ever teach you manners when you were a kid? I mean, the first time was bad enough, but that was just _brutal_."

Mandalore stood silently, waiting.

"Why do I have to leave?" Kalan asked, alarmed.

"The Rak'jan must be kept in isolation until the Rak'jan challenge, which will be held at midnight," Mandalore said in a monotone, as though reading rules out of a book. "She will watch the challenge and then depart with the victor as his Rak'jan."

"Why does she need to be held in isolation?" Atton asked.

Mandalore didn't answer.

"I'd better be going," Kalan said. "Atton, I…I…" she paused, and then said, in a small voice, "Good luck."

"Hey, I love you too," Atton said, grinning.

The instant Kalan turned around Atton's smile disappeared and his eyes turned to the ground.

From the shadows behind the trees Kreia watched Kalan walk off silently with Mandalore, then looked back at Atton. _Now…what to do…__Mandalore__ is holding __Kalan__, and __Bralor__ is somewhere else…I would have to kill them both, and that would raise quite a stir…even with all the others I could not fight the whole camp…this chal__lenge is the perfect way to kill off__ the fool, but it may also be the only way for the__ exile to get out of here…yet he could never defeat a __Mandalorian__ warrior__…_

Kreia walked out in front of Atton. He glanced at her and then turned his eyes to the ground. "Come to gloat?" he asked, sounding miserable.

"You cannot defeat the Mandalorian as you are."

"Yeah, I realized that."

"We must come up with a plan."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I do not have anything in mind."

"Well, that's helpful…"

"You are many things…a traitor, a murderer…and you are also by nature a _cheater_."

"How am I supposed to cheat against this guy? There's no way I can beat him, cheating or not. Unless he mysteriously dies right before the battle, which would look really suspicious, I c…"

"You are right," Kreia interrupted, sounding thoughtful. "_You_ cannot beat him…"

"Thanks for the inspiring confidence," Atton said, scowling.

"Come. There is much work to be done."

"You mean you have a plan?"

"Come!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Honorable Victor

A/N: I finally finished it…enjoy 

Chapter 10

The Honorable Victor

Tubbard was pacing himself, while Visas just bolted food down. Attendants and droids were frantically bringing out new bowls and hauling away empty ones; a large crowd had gathered by now, and Mical watched excitedly, finding this eating contest more interesting than the fighting matches outside.

Another _Ebon Hawk _crew member who was having fun was Bao-Dur. He no longer regretted having come to the Mandalorian ceremony since he had offered to fix Jolon's droids; he ended up not only fixing them but enhancing them. _These aren't war machines, they're just maintenance droids…there's no harm in it…_

When Bao-Dur finally finished he left the building and wandered about for a while. The torches were starting to be lit, and the fights appeared to be as numerous as ever. Bao-Dur wondered where Kalan was, and decided to go look for her. He went into the food tent but quickly left when he couldn't even get near the table because of the crowd that the eating contest had attracted. He started to wander, and for about a half hour he just walked around, picking up snatches of conversation concerning various Mandalorian traditions and a lot of mentions of a "Rak'jan challenge" that was to take place later at midnight. Bao-Dur didn't know what any of it was, and he wasn't interested.

Bao-Dur was about to sit down when he felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned and saw Jolon. Next to him was a young Mandalorian woman.

"I've been looking for you! I went inside and saw what you did…that was amazing, the way you fixed all those droids so fast! I couldn't believe it!"

"It wasn't so hard," Bao-Dur said. "So…I see you beat that Kelborn after all."

"No, of course not. Kelborn is one of the best Mandalorian fighters here…I was stupid to think I could beat him. But I did do a good job, and he appreciated the effort, so he gave me Ralla anyway. Isn't he the greatest? I think he should be Mandalore's successor instead of Bralor."

"It's nice to meet you, Ralla," Bao-Dur said to the woman.

"Oh no, this isn't Ralla," Jolon said. "You see, after my father found out about the droids, he told Triko, his boss, that I had done a really great job. So Triko gave me one of his wives out of gratitude. I…I don't really deserve her, so I'm giving her to you."

"Er…that's not really necessary," Bao-Dur stammered.

"No, really, I think it is," Jolon said. "You were very kind to me, and it's the least I can do. I really have to go, because Ralla's waiting for me…I'll see you later, Bao."

Jolon ran off. Bao-Dur turned to his new wife. "I…"

She immediately dropped to her knees. Bao-Dur had seen several Mandalorian women doing this earlier, but was still somewhat alarmed. "You don't have to do that."

"I…I don't?" she asked nervously, looking up.

"No, of course not."

She stood up, looking very pleased. "Hello, Husband. My name is Dahika…but I suppose that doesn't really matter now. What number am I?"

"Number?"

"What number wife?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean, how many other wives do you have?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh…well, I guess I'm Dahika to you, then." Dahika looked very pleased at this, too.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't accept you…"

"What?"

"I can't accept you…I can't marry you."

Dahika looked heartbroken. "You don't want me?"

"I don't even know you."

"It's because I'm ugly, isn't it? That's what you think?"

"No, of course not, I…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain yourself," Dahika interrupted, sniffing. "This is my first year as a woman…I was hoping to get married to a young Mandalorian, to be his first wife. But none of them wanted me. Instead old Triko took me. He didn't even have to fight for me…he just took me, because nobody else wanted me, because I'm so ugly. Triko is seventy-two. I didn't want to be married to him…but then he gave me to Jolon. Can you believe it? 

Even a seventy-two-year-old man thought I was too ugly for him! And now Jolon didn't want me, so he gave me to you, and now you don't want me…"

Dahika burst into tears. Bao-Dur sighed. "Dahika, I don't think you're ugly, really…"

"It's all right…I'll just go…"

"I'm sorry…If you really want, I'll be married to you…"

"Really?" Dahika asked, smiling.

"Sure. I mean…I won't be staying here long…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I'm probably not coming back until next year."

"Oh…"

"Do you…do you mind if I call you by name, Husband?"

"Of course not. I'm Bao-Dur."

"I like that name. And I like your arm. And Jolon said you're nice…well, you'd have to be, to marry a person as ugly as me."

"I already told you, I don't think you're ugly."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know," Dahika said, her smile fading.

"I'm not lying. You're not ugly…you're not stunningly beautiful, but good looks aren't what make a person great anyway. It's their personality."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. And you should think so, too."

"Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before…you are very nice. I'm so glad I'm your wife."

"Is there something you wanted to do?"

Dahika blushed. "Well…"

"What is it?"

"I mean…it's getting late…"

"Oh, so you're tired? It's all right, I…"

"No, no," she said quickly, "I'm not tired, I just…" she paused and looked at him, as though hoping he'd finish her sentence for her.

"Is something wrong?" Bao-Dur asked, concerned.

"No…I'm just sort of…surprised."

"Surprised? Why?"

"Well…it doesn't matter. Are you sure there's nothing you'd like to do?"

"I don't really know what to do around here."

Dahika smiled shyly. "I've been here a couple of times, and if you want, I could show you a really nice place nearby where I always like to look at the stars."

"All right," Bao-Dur said. "I think I'd like that…"

--

"Where are we…" Atton started.

"Follow me," Kreia ordered.

"I just wanted…"

"Hey," another voice called.

Kreia and Atton stopped walking and turned. Mira was running over to them, followed by a Mandalorian covered in armor.

"What the hell is going on?" Mira demanded of Kreia. "First I hear Kalan's married to Mandalore, now she's the prize in some kind of Mandalorian death match?"

"I do not have the time to explain it to you," Kreia said. "Your understanding is irrelevant."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," the Mandalorian said.

"Who are _you_?" Kreia asked.

"I'm her husband," the Mandalorian said proudly.

"You too, huh?" Atton said to Mira with a smirk.

"Come, fool," Kreia barked at Atton, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked, walking alongside her.

"If you must know, I am looking for the warrior called Huck."

"Warrior Huck!" Valk exclaimed. "I saw him fight earlier…he is a great warrior. He has won twenty wives at least today!"

"Why are we looking for this guy?" Atton asked, frowning.

"Do you know where he is?" Kreia asked Valk, ignoring Atton's question.

"Last I saw him he was fighting in the ring behind the food tent…"

Kreia marched off in the direction of the food tent. Atton followed her, Mira followed Atton, and Valk followed Mira.

Mira stopped when they reached the food tent. "Holy crap, is that _Visas_?!" Mira exclaimed, gaping at the eating contest.

"Whoa, I have got to see…" Atton started; Kreia grabbed his arm.

"We must _go_," Kreia commanded, pulling him away, glad that Mira and Valk weren't following.

--

"I have been sent to come get you. It is almost midnight."

Kalan looked up at Jana. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"I…I just wanted to let you know, I did not…think that this would happen," Jana said slowly. "When I challenged you, it was because I saw you as a threat, for one thing, but there was another reason…I thought that Mandalore would kill Bralor for you. I am sorry things did not turn out that way."

"It is not fair for you to blame yourself for anything. You acted in the way your culture wants you to act…you challenged me when Mandalore had me take your place. The fault is not yours."

"I…I suppose not. Anyway, come. It will be difficult to push through the crowds."

Kalan followed Jana out to the main ring. Everyone cheered when Kalan came into view, and she had a spot right next to the sergeant. Jana disappeared back into the crowd after dropping off Kalan. Across the ring, Mandalore stood at the very edge, waiting. Kalan stared at him, and she felt that he was watching her, too. She wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly people started cheering. Bralor, wearing his gold armor, entered the ring. Like Jana, he had two Gamorrean axes. He bowed to the crowd, obviously enjoying all the attention.

Atton hadn't shown up yet.

After a few minutes people started to get restless. Kalan prayed that Atton had run away, that he was hiding somewhere out in the jungle where nobody could find him.

Then a hush fell over the crowd. A figure completely covered in shiny, bulky black armor entered the ring.

_It can't be…_ Kalan thought, her eyes wide.

"I'm Atton Rand," the figure said to Bralor, "and I'm going to kick your ass."

_It's him! _Kalan thought, half proud, half terrified.

Bralor walked out into the center of the ring and faced Atton. He twitched his head the slightest bit in imitation of a bow, and Atton did the very same back. Then Bralor twirled his axes. Atton pulled out two Trandoshan swords and twirled those back.

They started quickly. Bralor fought much like Jana did, hacking madly but with precision. Kalan could see that Atton was having trouble blocking, but he still managed to prevent anything from getting through for a while. Bralor eventually got the better of him, though, and managed to smack him hard in the shoulder with the stick part of his axe. Bralor stepped back, allowing this move to sink into the crowd.

_Now's your chance,_ Kalan thought desperately. _Heal yourself!_

But Atton didn't heal himself; he instead resumed the normal fighting. Kalan watched him intently, worriedly. She had trained with him a little in lightsaber combat, and the fighting style he used now was very different.

_Why doesn't he have his lightsaber?_ Kalan thought suddenly.

Atton slammed his boot onto Bralor's, which hurt him much more than Kalan was expecting; then, while blocking with one sword arm, he smacked his sword hilt onto Bralor's faceplate just as Bralor had done with his shoulder. Bralor was stunned for a second; Atton stood back, gloating just as Bralor had, except saying, "This will be pure pazaak!"

Kalan groaned aloud. _That was so unnecessary…_

Bralor became furious; he fought like a madman, hacking over and over, and then, suddenly, Atton's block had the slightest slip…

Kalan cried out, and several people screamed, as Bralor sliced one of Atton's hands off.

Bralor stood still in satisfaction as the gloved hand fell to the ground, still gripping one of the swords, but, remarkably, Atton did not hesitate. He immediately kicked Bralor's shin, then thrust his sword through a weak spot in the shocked Mandalorian's armor, on his left side.

There was a gasp from the crowd; Atton pushed the sword in as far as it would go and twisted it. Bralor stood, very still, before suddenly collapsing to the ground.

"The fight is over," the match referee said, shocked and unsure in his tone. "Bralor is defeated. The outsider Atton Rand is the clear and honorable victor. Jedi Kalan is now his Rak'jan."

The crowd was silent as Atton stood over Bralor's dead body, gripping his arm where his hand had been cut off. There was no blood; Kalan wondered if Atton had healed it somehow or was using a different Force power to contain it.

Then, someone in the audience started clapping. A few others joined in until the entire crowd was clapping, then shouting, then cheering wildly. Kalan smiled, cheering with them. She was glad that Atton, an outsider, was receiving this kind of recognition from the Mandalorian crowd. She was also incredibly proud of him for defeating Bralor.

_But his hand…_

Oddly, Atton picked up his dismembered hand, which was still tightly gripping its sword, choosing to drop his other sword in the arena. Still carrying the hand, he walked over to Kalan; the crowd began to disperse.

"Your hand…are you all right?" Kalan asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," Atton mumbled; he walked past her, away from the crowds in the direction of the woods.

"You should let me heal it," Kalan said.

"I'll be okay…"

He stopped when he judged he was far away from the Mandalorians. It was dark, and Kalan could hardly see him standing in front of her.

"I just want you to know…how much I appreciate this," Kalan said. "I…I didn't think…I mean I…"

She blinked up at the bulky black helmet facing her.

"Could you…take that off?" she asked.

"Statement: I do not think that would be wise, Master."

Kalan's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open; she heard footsteps behind her. Kreia and Atton were approaching.

"Hey," Atton said, smiling at Kalan. "Great match, huh? I really taught that guy a lesson…"

"But you…" Kalan said weakly.

"I knew that he could not defeat the Mandalorian," Kreia said. "I came up with a way to…cheat."

"You went…you went all the way back to the ship and dressed up the HK?" Kalan asked, regaining some of her Jedi composure.

"Oh no," Kreia said, looking up at the droid. "He was already here."

"But droids aren't allowed," Kalan said.

"Apology: Master, forgive me for disobeying your intentions for me to remain at the _Ebon Hawk_. I only wanted to test my skills…and I did find it very unfair that the fighting was for meatbags only."

"You mean you pretended to be a Mandalorian?" Kalan asked incredulously.

"Reply: Oh yes, Master, it was not so difficult. I had only to put on that Mandalorian armor we found, and imitate their annoying accents."

"How did you know he was here?" Kalan asked Kreia.

"I had heard of a fighter called 'Warrior Huck,'" Kreia said. "Huck is not a Mandalorian name. It was not difficult for me to determine the truth."

"Yeah, not difficult for her to figure out that the Mandalorian warrior winning all the tournaments was actually our droid dressed up in Mandalorian armor mimicking voices," Atton said. "I agree, that one was pretty obvious."

"Statement: I learned many new fighting techniques, Master," the HK said.

"You did very well against Bralor," Kalan said.

"Statement: This unit looks forward to returning to the ship, so that the Iridonian may re-attach its hand."

"I'll make sure Bao-Dur does that," Kalan said. She looked over her shoulder; the Mandalorians had quieted down. "The festival is almost over."

"I do not know where the remaining crew members are," Kreia said.

"Probably all have lots of Mandalorian husbands and wives," Atton said with a smile. "How many did you get?" he asked the HK.

"Reply: Twenty-one."

"They will return in the morning," Kreia said. "We should go back to the ship, before this deception is discovered."

"I agree," Kalan said.

"You guys go ahead," Atton said to Kreia and the HK. "I want to talk to Kalan for a minute."

Kreia scowled and started walking off with the droid. Atton faced Kalan.

"So," Atton said with a smile, "you're my wife now."

"Technically I'm the HK's wife."

"They said 'Atton Rand.'"

Kalan's eyes turned to the ground. "I…actually thought it was you," she said quietly. "Fighting for me…I feel stupid now, but…I actually believed it was you."

"I would have!" Atton said quickly. "Really…I was all ready to…but then Kreia says the droid would have a better chance, and…well…I couldn't exactly argue with Kreia, you know?"

"I guess not…"

"Hey, you know how I feel about you," Atton said seriously.

Kalan looked up at him again. "I don't know if I feel the same way."

"But earlier you said…"

"Earlier I was confused."

"So…what?" Atton said angrily. "Just because my hand doesn't get cut off for you, you don't care about me anymore?"

"I just need to think," Kalan said calmly. "There is no need to…"

"Fine, go think, then," Atton said huffily. "Maybe you can go 'meditate' with Mical."

Atton stomped off. Kalan slowly smiled as she watched him walking away.

--

Kalan returned to the Mandalorian campsite the next morning to find the rest of her crew. The Departure Ceremony was well underway; ships were taking off and Mandalorian warriors were saying goodbye to their families.

It did not take long for her to locate Visas and Mical, who were lingering near the campsite entrance.

"How was your time at the festival?" she asked them curiously.

"I won a food competition," Visas said proudly. "Tubbard, the Mandalorian I was competing against, asked me to marry him."

"Did you?" Kalan asked, raising her eyebrows.

Visas blushed. "Well…yes, but…I promise it will not interfere with anything…he has told me he would be honored if I could maintain a correspondence with him, that is all."

"How about you?" Kalan asked Mical.

"Oh, Mira told me to stay away from the Mandalorian women," Mical said.

_Good thinking, Mira…_ "Where is Mira?"

"I haven't seen her," Mical said. "Or Bao-Dur."

"He went to fix a droid and never came back," Visas added.

"There!" Mical suddenly exclaimed.

Mira was walking over with Valk.

"Here they are," Mira said. "I'm safe, you can go now."

"Goodbye, Wife," Valk said. "I hope to see you someday soon."

"I'll come by for a visit every now and then," Mira said with a smile.

Valk bowed and left.

"You married him?" Kalan asked.

Mira shrugged. "It was an accident…anyway, he's a nice kid, no harm in it."

Kalan was shocked; Mira's normally hot-tempered behavior seemed to have vanished. Then she caught sight of Bao-Dur approaching with a follower of his own.

"This is my wife, Dahika," Bao-Dur said, beaming at the rest of the group.

"You were also married?!" Mical exclaimed.

Bao-Dur ignored him. "I have to go now," he said to Dahika.

"If you want to contact me, I live on Ordo," Dahika said quickly.

"I'm sure I will."

Dahika smiled and whispered something in his ear. He smiled back and hugged her before she left.

"You were initially opposed to coming," Kalan said.

"I'm glad I did," Bao-Dur replied. "I learned a lot of things last night…I have a different understanding of the Mandalorian people."

"And I thought I was the only one," Mira said. "Is there anyone who _didn't_ get married?"

"I didn't," Mical said. "I wonder if Kreia…"

"Ugh, I hope not," Mira said.

Mandalore was approaching them.

"Wait here," Kalan said. She walked over to him.

"Kalan, I…" Mandalore started.

"You acted according to your people's customs," Kalan said. "And I believe it would be best if you remained here, with your people, in accordance with your customs."

"I want to help you."

"You wanted to help me when it suited you. You neglected to help me when you could have because you found it improper."

"Kalan…"

"You do not deserve to be a member of my crew."

Mandalore bowed his head. "You…you're right. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Mandalore."

Kalan turned and walked back to her crew.

"We're going back to the ship."

"What about…" Mical started.

"He's not coming."

They returned to the ship; Kreia was waiting outside.

"It is time for us to leave this place," she said.

"Where are we going next?" Mical asked excitedly.

"Master Kavar has sent us a message at last. We shall follow his instructions."

Mical, Mira, Visas, and Bao-Dur headed onto the ship. Kalan was about to walk up the ramp when Kreia stopped her.

"Where is Mandalore?"

"He isn't coming."

"A pity…we could have used him on Onderon."

"Or he could have used us," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kreia asked, frowning.

"I…don't believe he can be trusted," Kalan said.

"Even after what he did for you?"

"What he did?"

"Mandalore traditionally must 'inspect' the competitors before the Rak'jan match, to prevent cheating…an incident I was not anticipating. I feared that when he discovered the droid he would announce it and my plan would have unraveled…but he kept the secret and allowed the droid to compete in Atton's name."

"I…I had no idea…" Kalan thought for a moment. "If Bralor had won…or even just knocked off his helmet, or anything…if it had been discovered…"

"I doubt the other Mandalorians would have been very happy with it."

"Worse than that…not only did he authorize a droid to compete in the competition, he broke the an ancient tradition of his people by allowing Atton to cheat when he was specifically supposed to prevent it…In a way he participated in a conspiracy to kill his own successor."

"Mandalorian loyalty is not something to be doubted, especially not from that one."

"I'll be right back."

Kalan turned and ran back to the Mandalorian base; the ships had taken off, the festival was over, and the warriors were returning to their barracks or cleaning up. Kalan went to the building that had Mandalore's quarters; she found him in the control room, studying something on his computer.

"We need to talk," Kalan said.

Mandalore took her up to his room, removing his helmet as he had done when she had been his wife.

"You don't have to explain things," he said heavily. "I understand why…"

"No," Kalan interrupted. "You didn't tell me that you covered up for Atton…that you knew about the HK, but let it continue."

"I don't think that makes up for it. The fact is…I should have challenged Bralor."

"And let your other thirty-some wives go to the next in line so that Mandalore could marry a Jedi? We both know that wouldn't have been right."

"Then I should have cancelled the festival, I should have…"

"You did the right thing. I was the one in the wrong…I shouldn't have judged you so harshly. You have a responsibility to these people. They rely on you for firm leadership."

"I…I'm glad you understand."

"But if your people wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you would join my crew again…help us resolve the situation on Onderon."

"Of course I will."

Kalan smiled. There was a moment of awkward silence before she said, "We should get back to the ship…Kreia's waiting."

Mandalore put on his helmet. "I'll notify Kelborn that I'll be leaving the planet with you."

"Good…" she paused. "You know, the crew all had a pretty good time last night."

"Except for you."

Kalan shrugged. "It certainly was not as boring as I thought it might be."

Mandalore laughed. "That's one way to look at it…"

"Let's just say I won't be going to any more Mandalorian festivals anytime soon."

"Are you sure? My birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and Mandalore's birthday is one of the largest celebrations in Mandalorian…"

"_No_," Kalan said, smiling.

"All right," Mandalore said. "Let's go…"

THE END


End file.
